A Fallout In The Team
by Psychorex
Summary: THIS STORY STARTS ON 9/13. Ryuji has always ignored his teams stupid jokes. He never lashed out at the cat for his insults. However that day he had enough. He quit being a Phantom Thief. Is it just a brief test of friendship, or is this permament? Or maybe leaving your friends can sometimes give you other, more powerful ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Well, this is my second story here and it will be very different then the other one. That was something I was planning on writing a long time ago, before I even started writing "Tales of an Evil Mind" because I always felt the treatment of Ryuji was extremely unfair, but I never had the time to write more then 200-300 words, and when I returned to write more I was usually dissapointed. But finally I managed to get some new ideas, join them with the other ones, correct some errors and there is the first chapter! As for the second one, you will have to wait at least until the middle/ending of next week, due to some personal for now, I hope you will enjoy your read.**

Ryuji did not know when the conversation suddenly started to heat up. They were just meant to discuss whom to choose for their another target, when,suddenly everyone seemingly turned against each other. Usually,they picked their next target unanimously, but now, after the defeat of Kaneshiro and meeting Futaba, now that they finally got the attention of the people,now that Okumura has been voted as the number 1 Target on the Phan-Site by most of their new fans, something happened that did not allow them to make a decision. Ryuji was all in for going to the Palace right away, but...

"This whole Phantom Thieves fad is unsettling..." Yusuke muttered.

Ryuji shook his head. Typical Yusuke.

"Yeah, the excitement levels don't feel right..." Ann nodded an the blonde boy looked at her with surprise "We might want to let things calm down a bit."

"You too, Ann!?" Ryuji realized his voice may be a bit too angry, but he always was quick to lose his temper. He tried to calm it down, but with limited success. "You just gonna go against what people want?"

"Huh?" The girl was surprised by his outburst "No, but..."

"For real?"

"Looks like we aren't gonna agree today, then." The red-haired girl, Futaba, chuckled nervously.

"Sheesh!" Morgana suddenly joined the conversation with condemning look on his face. "Some team you are! What's with all that hesistation? I can't stand this!"

Ryuji could not believe this - is this cat finally going to take his side for once?

"Even you, Ryuji! You just back down the minute someone disagrees with you!"

The blonde suddenly felt very cold. He turned his face towards Morgana and glared at him with anger.

"What!?"

"I guess all you've been talking about is using the Phantom Thieves name to pick up girls anyway."

Sakamoto desperately fought the urge to hit the cat.

"Being hyped over the popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable."

"Hey!" Ryuji was now surprised how defensive he sounded "Aren't you acting here for your own benefit too?"

"My appearance might have changed, but I still am an admirable human!" Morgana smiled with venom "At the very least, I am more admirable than some carnal blonde monkey!

"You little..."

Something suddenly snapped in Ryuji. His trail of thoughts was cut off. The boy looked up at his teammates. No one protested. No one stood up for him, No one jumped in his defense. The boy 's gaze slowly went through all of their faces. Some of them seemed surprised,some worried. Yet not even one of them said or did anything to help him after Morgana once again decided to attack him with insults. Not even Ren.

Ryuji looked at his best friend and suddenly felt a dry feeling in his mouth. He suddenly felt he was lacking oxygen.

"Blonde carnal monkey, huh?" The boy's voice was cracking "I guess I should not be surprised that's all I am to you guys."

"Ryuji, what are you-" Ann asked with surprise in her tone, but was not allowed to finish.

"Oh, stop it, _Ann!_ " Ryuji turned his gaze towards her "You know very well what I am talking about."

"No, I don't! I..."

"All the time, whenever we're in a Palace, you guys are acting like you're that gang of badass superheroes from a movie, and I'm just that dumbass third wheel who somehow got a superpower, so now needs to be kept in line before he does anything stupid! You think I don't hear all those jokes behind my back? Or maybe I am just too stupid to get them, huh!?"

The boy gasped for breath.

"Whenever I do something wrong, I hear all sorts of stuff: I hear that I am pathetic, stupid, idiotic... and THAT GUY" Ryuji pointed at Morgana, who was unusually quiet "has been nothing but a _fucking_ bully to me since the day we meet! But has someone cricitized him even once for all that bullcrap? NO! But yeah, we're all great friends, aren't we!?"

The black-haired boy stiffed as he noticed Ryuji's glare returning at him with the blonde's last few words. He knew exactly that last few sentences have been directed mostly at him.

"Ryuji..."

"NO! Don't _Ryuji_ me right now, okay Ren? Even right now, whom're you focused on? Ryuji, the Carnal Blonde Monkey! You guys wanna say you're sorry? That it's completely not like that? Then why the hell hasn't any of you said a word to him!?" The blonde pointed at the cat, who still did not say anything, only looked at the boy with neutral expression.

Everyone in the room fell quiet, and looked at each other. Ren had his mouth wide open, Ann's gaze fell to the floor, Yusuke was continously scratching the back of his head, Makoto avoided visual contact with him, and Futaba looked like she was about to cry.

"Well." Morgana said suddenly "Is this all you had to say, or do we have to listen to more of your bragging?"

This time, everyone looked at the cat.

But noone said anything. Again.

"Yes, there's one more thing:" The blonde said in a disturbingly calm tone: "I think you guys will be happy to hear that you won't have to deal with stuff like what happened right now anymore. From now on, the Phantom Thieves are free to chase whomever they want without the third wheel holding them back."

"Wait, what are you getting at?" Ren said alarmed, feeling cold sweat on his forehead.

"I'm saying it's over, Ren" Ryuji looked at him coldly "At least for me. Good luck with taking down Okumura."

"WHAT!?"

"RYUJI, DON'T"

"LET'S ALL CALM DOWN!"

But the blonde boy ignored the voices of his "friends". He shook his head and turned towards the staircase. With hesistation, he turned around one last time.

"Looks like I just didn't belong here either."

The rest of teenagers stood dumbfounded, as their fellow Phantom Thief - now former Phantom Thief vanished downstairs.

"Ryuji!" Ann yelled after him, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Ren pushed past her and ran downstairs, desperately looking around. Sojiro noticed him and nodded his head.

"What happened? A fallout in the team?" he smiled sadly

"Where is he!?" Ren ignored the question.

"He just left." The old man nodded towards the door "Without saying goodbye."

The boy ran outside and opened the door. But Ryuji was nowhere in sight, and didn't return when Ren called his name. Defeated, the boy return to his teammates upstairs, all of whom looked worse than when they returned from the toughest missions in Mementos.

 **LINE BREAK**

The next day, Ryuji did not come to school. He hasn't been seen in the gym, either. Ren and the rest of the group dedicated all their afternoon to search for the boy. Ann even went to his house, only to have the blonde's mother tell her that Ryuji did not come back home last night.

Ren returned home late, but Sojiro did not say anything. He just asked the boy to lock up the store again.

The boy went to bed without touching any food. He opened the group chat app and, with a shrinking feeling in his gut noticed that Ryuji's icon was no longer present along with the other ones. He quit the group chat and decided to open just Ryuji's contact. Choosing his words carefully, Ren decided to write a message.

 _Hey Ryuji._  
 _I know you are probably still pissed off at us, and looking back I can understand why... we all can. But you can't just break contact with us_

No, he thought. Ordering Ryuji what to do right now would only make the situation worse. He deleted the last sentence and instead typed:

 _But please, don't break contact with us. We all miss you. We spent the entire day looking for you and your mom told us you didn't return yesterday. Please, answer, we're worried._

After reconsidering, he sighed and wrote also:

 _It's okay if you don't want to be a PT anymore... we all just miss you as a friend. Morgana will apologize too. Please, just answer us._

Ren pressed the send button and immediately got a notification: This user blocked you from contacting them.

He looked at the screen of his phone and cursed. The boy threw the phone angrily at his bed. As soon as he sat down, he heard the sound indicating he had a new message. Not sure if he wanted to do this, he opened the message app.

 _MAKOTO: Ryuji has blocked me on IM :(_

 _ANN: Not only you..._

 _YUSUKE: Do you presume we should contact the police?_

"Definitely don't." Morgana suddenly appeared by the boy "If you do, this might get the police on OUR track as the Phantom Thieves."

Ren looked at him, but wrote:

 _YOU: Maybe not yet._

 _ANN: Huh? But what if something happened?_

 _MAKOTO: I think I know where Ren is coming from... it's about the Phantom Thieves, isn't it?_

 _YOU: Yes._

 _ANN: Well...it IS a point, but... Ryuji is our friend, and your best friend, Ren... I am just worried that something bad might have happened, aren't you? He did not even return home!_

 _YUSUKE: Speaking of friends... what about others who might know? Maybe he's just hiding at someones house? You know, he surely has friends other then us, right?_

Ren bit his lip.

 _YOU: I don't think so._

 _YUSUKE: Oh._

An uncomfortable silence seemed to take over the group chat, as noone wrote anything for a long time. Ren decided to be the first one.

 _YOU: The day after tommorow, morning._

 _ANN: What do you mean?_

 _YOU: If Ryuji doesn't speak to us and won't return home tommorow, we'll contact the authorities instantly._

 _YUSUKE: I understand... although, thinking about it, I wouldn't be surprised if his mother already did that._

"Oh, crap!" Morgana shouted. "We forgot about his mom!? Her only son is missing... who knows what she could have told the cops about the people he associates with!"

Ren looked at his phone, but no new messages have appeared for now. He put his head on the pillow and decided to go to sleep for now, although he doubted he would achieve that. Surprising, Morgana did not pressure him into this today. He heard the cat mumbling silently to himself.

"Stupid Ryuji." Morgana muttered "The last we need is cops on our tails."

Ren decided not to comment on the cat's behaviour.

"He'll be back as soon as he finds he has noone."

The boy felt a fire of anger raising inside his body.

"That Carnal Blonde Monkey was a joke after all..."

"Stop joking, then."

"Huh?" Morgana looked at him "You're not asleep?... Well,look, I know you're worried, but I think we forgot our goal: The most important thing right now will be to defeat Okumura's Shadow Self. Ryuji will be back before you know it. After all, he couldn't do anything without our help."

"Morgana... shut up."

"Huh?"

"Mona." Ren sat up and looked the cat square in the eyes "Shut _**the hell**_ up or I swear you will be sleeping outside tonight."

The cat's eyes were glowing in the dark.

"OK. Sorry."

Ren sighed and laid back down. This definitely wasn't going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuji's mother was always a sweet, caring woman who would try to help and be friends with everyone she meet. Always smiling,cheerful and optimistic, despite all that happened in her life, which even when she was still a child wasn't easy. That's why it was extremely hard for Ann to watch the tears strolling down her cheeks. Ryuji has not come home yet again.

"I have called the police yesterday evening, but so far they haven't found a trace of my boy." the woman said quietly with a cracking voice.

Ann only sighed and nodded her head. Because what could she say? That everything is going to be OK when clearly something was very wrong?

"I-it's not even that it's his first time." The woman continued "Back when the _incident_ happened and he was being suspended from school he ran away too. However he returned home the next morning with a bouquet of roses and apologized to me. Then he locked himself in his room and cried all day, not letting me in. And I cried with him, because I did not know how to help... But now it's been more then two days since...I worry that..." The blonde boy's mother did not have the strength to finish, but Ann knew exactly what she wanted to say and the thought sent a chill down her spine.

"Please, don't even think about that!" Ann quickly interrupted her " I am sure if... _that_ happened, we would know already." She did not know if she said that to reassure the woman or herself.

"But... I don't even know why!" Ryuji's mom tried to hide her tears "Did I do something wrong again!?

"I assure you you did NOTHING wrong" _We did,_ the girl thought "Ryuji always did nothing but praise you. He called you the best mother in the world."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Thank you, Ann." She hugged the girl "The same goes for you and your friends. H-he constantly, every day talked to me about you guys. Especially about you and that other boy, what's his name?"

"Ren."

"Yes, Ren... That's why I thought you may know something... maybe he spoke to you."

"I am sorry. He didn't."

"He seemed so happy again for the last few months, too. He even started practicing running again." Ryuji's mother sighed sadly and hugged the girl again. "Thank you for coming here those last few days, Ann. It's so nice to know that you care about him too. If only he could see that."

 _"Yeah" ,_ Ann thought " _If only he could"_

 **LINE BREAK**

"Bad News." Makoto announced as soon as she entered Ren's room, where the rest of the Phantom Thieves - excluding Ann - have already gathered.

"Oh, no!? And here I was thinking everything is going just perfectly." the black haired boy hissed. Makoto looked at him, but decided not to push. In the last few days, Ren has become more sarcastic and more irritable. He also seemed to lose his temper a lot easier. It's almost like he somehow inherited some of his closest friend's character traits after his disappearance.

"What is so urgent you have called us all here, Makoto?" Yusuke asked.

Makoto took a few deep breaths.

"I spoke with sis. They already launched an investigation into Ryuji's disappearance."

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other.

"Oh, that's just great..." Yusuke muttered.

"Hey, wait a second?" Futaba asked "Your sister works with the Special Investigation Unit, right? Do they really have the time to deal with such cases?"

"Usually, no." Makoto shook her head and sighed "But apparently, Goro Akechi found some, quote, interesting traits that may suggest the connection of this case to the Phantom Thieves dillema."

"Oh, Great!" Morgana exclaimed "More police attention is just what we need right now. Just as we were about to investigate Okumura, too. And I can't even think what can happen if they get to Ryuji before us."

"Huh?" Futaba looked at the cat "You think Ryuji would... sell us out?"

"Well, it's just a theory, but..."

"He would not."

Everyone turned around to face Ren, who was glaring daggers at Futaba and Morgana.

"I was just saying there is a possibility-"

"He. Would. NOT!" Ren shouted at the cat "Don't you dare assuming that about him. Ryuji's not a traitor."

"OK, but maybe he could unintentionally spill the beans about-"

"Does any of you think Ryuji would do that, too?" Ren turned to his team "Because if you do, let me just tell you that I am very, honestly ashamed of you guys."

"Ren-"

"He didn't turn his back on his track team. Not ever after they kicked him out of their group. Not even after they started to reactivate the team and didn't tell him about it. You know what he did? He looked out for them." Ren took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves "And now you think he would just sell us out after all we went through together? Maybe he was right. Maybe we weren't a team after all."

"Ren, stop it!" Came Ann's harsh voice from behind, as she climbed up the staircase. "We all care about him too. Don't you dare yell at us like that just because he was closer to you than the rest of us. He left because of all of us, because we all wronged him, because of YOU TOO."

Ren looked at her and felt his anger disappearig. Now he was the one ashamed. The boy sighed.

"You're right. I am sorry."

But noone looked or spoke to each other. The atmosphere was definitely tense, and the silence heavy.

"So, uhhh..." Ann started akwardly. "Any news?"

"Oh, yeah, you just came here, didn't you?" Makoto nodded her head "My sister says the cops are already searching for him."

"I know." The blonde girl nodded "His mother notified the police. Is that why you're all so worried? I'm sure Ryuji would not do anything stupid. I mean, noone came to arrest us until now, right?"

"It's not even about the cops. But Goro Akechi apparently got interested in the case. Sis told me about him... he's that detective prince celerity guy that's so critical of us in the TV."

"We... actually met him before." Ann noded to Ren "The Tv Trip, remember? He appeared friendly,but if he'd find out about us..."

"Dammit!" The boy muttered "There's gotta be something we can do."

Futaba's scream interrupted the conversation.

"Futaba, what!?" Ann asked "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong, it's just... why haven't I thought about it before?"

"Thought about what?"

"The cameras. They don't cover the entire Tokyo, and even if they did, it would be a pain to search, but...maybe if I break in and get access to the ones that are near, we could potentially come up with his basic localization! You know" She looked at Yusuke as if he was a mentally handicapped person "The last place that he was seen."

"I know what localization means, Futaba." The boy said "But, I admit, that's a pretty good idea. It's getting late, though..."

"Don't worry." The girl replied "I actually prefer working at nights. I'm just like a vampire, raaawr!"

The rest of the team looked at each other awkwardly.

"Do you really want to do it today?" Ann asked.

"My analysis should be complete in the morning. Ren can tell you at school. Okay, Ren?"

"Sure." The boy said with relief that they finally came up with something that was at least a basic plan... well, Futaba did.

"I'll be going now, it's really getting late." Ann sighed "Though it looks like another night I won't sleep.'

"Yes, I think we'd all better head home." Makoto nodded "I'd try and get something more out of sis, too." The girl promised "Although she rarely wants to talk with me about her work."

 **LINE BREAK.**

When Makoto entered her house, Sae was already present. As always during the last few years since she became the public prosecutor, Sae was on her computer, bringing work back home.

"Sis, I'm home!" Makoto yelled.

"Hello, Makoto." Sae turned around "You're late."

"Yes, I know." The girl said politely "There was this study session that I had to attend, and..."

"Study session?" Sae looked at her - more like observed her, trying to catch any glimpse suggesting a lie. But, maybe bacause to counter sister's abilities, the girl developed her own - Makoto was a good liar. Sae's lips formed a small,almost undetectable smile. "It's good to know you care about your grades. Remember that the most important thing to you right now should be getting a decent letter of recommendation and getting to college."

"Of course, sis. Umm... should I make dinner or ...?"

"No need." Sae turned back to the screen of her computer "I got us some teriyaki chicken. I left it in the fridge."

"Great. Uh.. great... umm..." Makoto though about how to start the conversation without causing suspicions.

"It still needs to be cooked, Makoto. It's cold."

"Oh, yeah, right!"

The girl placed the dish on the electric burner and cooked for a few minutes. At least she did not have to prepare the dinner herself tonight. Finally, when she decided it's decently cooked she put the food on two plates, and handed Sae her portion. The young prosecutor looked at her funny.

"Huh? What's wrong?

"Makoto, where are the chopstiks?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!"

"You seem nervous, Makoto." Sae said as her sister handed her the chopstiks "Is something wrong at school?"

"No, nothing like that." Makoto quickly shook her head and decided to simply ask the question. "It's just... how is that Sakamoto thing going? Has he been found? Did he spill the beans about the Phantom Thieves?"

Sae instantly stopped eating and looked at her sister with her cold, professional glare.

"Why are you so interested in that case?"

Makoto gulped as her sister's eyes penetrated her own.

"It's just...I am his student body president, after all... I'm worried."

"You did not react that way when Shiho Suzui jumped out of the school rooftop."

The girl sighed.

"OK, sis. The truth is, I'm friends with him. He did not return home, and I am worried that the SIU is on the case. Did something bad happen?"

"You're friends with Sakamoto?" Sae did not blink once during the conversation. "You did not tell me about him."

"Well, we just...befriended each other not that long ago."

"Are you sure he's someone you should be friends with?" Sae asked and Makoto's eyes widened. The young prosecutor sighed and put down her chopsticks. "Makoto, he attacked his teacher, he caused trouble for the entire school, and from what I've been told he's not a very inteligent young man. You better just stay away from him."

"No! He's not like that at all!" Makoto quickly shook her head "He's just...misunderstood!"

"Yeah, so is every punk in Juvenile Halls." Sae returned her gaze towards food. "Look, you're almost an adult, so I cannot just tell you to cut contact with him. But if I notice your grades drop, or your behaviour getting worse, I will search for more... proffesional ways of dealing with this situation. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sis." Makoto looked down.

"And no, he hasn't been found yet." The prosecutor surprisingly continued the conversation "It's just a matter of time, though. Goro Akechi believes finding and interrogating him may bring us one step closer to arresting the Phantom Thieves. Speaking of which..." The blue-haired woman looked harshly at her sister "He hasn't involved you in something illegal, has he?"

"No,of course not." A very good liar indeed.

"Then I think this conversation is over."

"Ok, sis." The teen stood up. "Uhm, but about that Goro Akechi..."

"What Goro Akechi does is beyond my competences or knowledge. As long as he gets intel on the case, nobody questions him about his methods. If you are this worried about your friend, you can try asking him yourself."

"How?"

"Simple." Sae finished eating and stood up "He will come to your school tommorow. I think he actually wanted to talk to people closest to Ryuji Sakamoto himself." Makoto paled, but Sae did not notice that. She picked up her laptop. "I'll be going to my room, I have work to do. Make sure to wash the dishes later. Goodnight, Makoto."

The young prosecutor's words were ringing in the teenager's mind. Goro Akechi will come to their school. Basically to interrogate them. What if he knows? With shaking hands, the girl picked up her phone, opened the group chat and typed a message.

 _"Guys, we have a problem."_

 ** _A/n I managed to finish my important stuff a bit earlier, so I also upload the chapter earlier then expected :D From now on,I will try to post a chapter at least once a week, although obviously I won't always achieve that :(_**

 **So yeah, a Ryuji-less chapter this time, but I thought since he was supposed to be missing, that sort of a chapter would be necessary to build up the tension.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is here! You may feel this chapter is a bit slower then the previous ones, and it is kind of true. I wanted to create a setup. since starting with the next chapter, the story will really pick up the pace, I can promise you that:D I hope you will enjoy!**

Goro Akechi smiled and replied to each of the girls that said hi to him. He gave some autographs and posed for photos with the students that asked him. But the truth was, all he left the room for was to get some coffee. The trip to the vending machine and back costed him, however, over 20 minutes of his precious time.

As soon as Goro entered the room, his professional smile faded instantly. He was used to wearing that mask - a mask of happy, succesful, detective prince - so much that he almost started to believe this was his real self. But at times, and this definitely was one of those days, when he was alone the facade disappeared, the boy felt how alone he truly was.

It was nice to receive the attention of the student's or receiving the praise of the media, but all of that was... empty, hollow.

Akechi shook his head and eyed the list of names potentially involved with the case. He already spoke to Nijima, Mishima, and Takamaki. He also called Kitagawa and that Sakura girl to schedule meeting with them - they weren't students of the school, but they hung out with Sakamoto after all. The teenagers appeared to show nothing but concern for their missing friend, but Goro was good at reading their attempt of deception - they were terrified. Which basically confirmed his suspicions - they were the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The boy eyed the list in search of the fourth name. He stood up and opened the door.

"Can Ren Amamiya, please, come in?"

The black-haired boy looked at his friends, waiting in the corridor and nodded. Goro returned to his seat, and, as Amamiya entered, gesticulated to him to sit opposite to himself.

"It's nice to see you once again." Goro decided to start as the other teenager sat down "Wish it could be under different circumstances, though. I know this must be hard for you."

Ren only nodded his head.

"That's why I will try to keep this short. I also can assure you." Akechi felt his inner self smile "That we're doing whatever we can to locate Sakamoto-kun."

The other boy twitched, and Goro's inner self smiled even wider. Yes, that's exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"Why are you involved in this case, anyway?" Amamiya asked quietly, not looking up.

"This is my job, after all." Goro replied "As for more detailed reasons - sorry but that's stricly classified."

"Of course it is." Ren muttered.

"I simply want to understand the circumstances." Goro said calmly "From what I know, Sakamoto was a part of your clique. I'm just intertested if you know what might have caused to react so irrationally."

"We had a falling out." The other boy said quietly, still not raising his head.

"Oh? For what reason?"

"That's... strictly classified, too."

Akechi observed the boy, wondering what tactic to use. It was clear Amamiya was devastated, and by using the appropiate means, he could slowly change the subject and without Ren noticing, make the other boy give up at least some informations about his Phantom Thievery. Still, if he pushed too far...

"That's okay." Goro nodded "This is not an interrogation after all. I'm sorry if I asked a personal question. I am just wondering, do you have an idea where he could be right now?"

"No." Ren answered simply, and he didn't even do this to fool Akechi. They still had no idea about the blonde teen's whereabouts.

"May I ask if your group searched for him? I mean, I am sure you did, it would just be nice if you told me where. It would be a shame to search the same locations two times, when he could be hiding anywhere else."

"Well..." Ren shrugged. It shouldn't hurt to answer - who said he has to answer truthfully - after all, Akechi at least wouldn't be able to claim he didn't cooperate. The boy gathered his thoughts and decided not to tell Akechi about every place they searched, and hopefully buy some more time for themselves. "He did not come home, but that you know already, They haven't seen him in the Arcades or the Gym either. We searched the most of Shibuya and called a few Inns and Hotels, but he hasn't registered either. That's why we decided to use the city security cameras in Yongenyaya and ..." Ren stoped abruptly and paled.

"Excuse me?" Goro raised his eyebrows "You hacked the cameras? But... that's illegal! I wiil have to report you!"

Ren did not respond, just paled even more and bit his lip.

 _Shit._ he thought _Welcome to the Juvenile Hall._.

But Akechi was aiming at a similar confession this whole time. Not only he now could force Amamiya and his group into helping with his search at least a bit, he could now present at least some evidence of their criminal activities the day he exposes them as Phantom Thieves. He was recording this whole conversation until now, after all. But for now, let's try the good cop approach.

Pretending to just putting his hand in his pocket, Akechi turned off the audio recorder.

"Fine..." Akechi sighed. "Fine, I understand that you did it with good intentions. Let's say, that, in exchange for a small favor, I will... un-remember what you just said."

"What favor?"

"Simple. You will share the data you have gathered with me."

Ren cursed heavily in his mind. Why was he so damn careless? He should have just stay quiet. Now... it was either this or probably getting to juvie. And not only for him, but also for his friends. He had no choice. Maybe Futaba would at least be able to temper with the recordings somehow...

"Deal."

"Excellent." Akechi smiled. He picked a piece of paper and wrote something on it "This is the e-mail adress I use for work. I will be expecting the files to be sent to me until midnight today."

"Okay."

"In that case." Akechi stood up and extended his hand "We're done here. Thank you for your cooperation, you're free to go."

Ren also stood up and shook Akechi's hand, then left without saying a word. The young detective prince smiled. Even if Amamiya tried to edit the recordings... he always had a spare copy - he ordered his men to break into the security cameras, too. This was just a plot to potentially avoid revealing they did that. After all, explaining why they broke the law would be a pain. All that's left now was to find Sakamoto... and make him cooperate against the Phantom Thieves.

Meanwhile, as soon as Ren left, he opened the Group Chat and told Makoto and Ann to do the same. They decided that it'd be safer to communicate with Futaba about her progress, as well as simply talk about Ryuji by using the app, since if they spoke out loud Akechi could overhear something.

 _FUTABA: Good news and bad news._

 _YUSUKE: Good news first._

 _FUTABA: Ryuji's alive and well._

Ren, Ann and Makoto looked at each other and all of them felt a hige dose of relief.

 _MAKOTO: Have you found him!?_

 _FUTABA: Yes... and no._

 _YOU: What do you mean?"_

 _FUTABA: He was recorded by one of the cameras in Yongenyaya... but this was just a single camera placed above a cafe, and the recording is from yesterday. There aren't really many cameras nearby too, and he's not present at the subsequent recordings._

 _ANN: But at least we know where to search!_

 _FUTABA: Yes... unless he entered a train. It's easy for me to find a station where he could possibly get in... but finding the one he got out on is a completely different story._

The three teenagers looked at each other, their joy suddenly leaving them.

 _YOU: We need to talk anyway. I promised Sojiro I will help with the store today, but you should all come to LeBlanc in the evening, after my shift is over._

 **LINE BREAK.**

Sojiro was preparing curry and waiting for Ren's return from school. As far as he knew the teenager, he enjoyed that particular curry the most, so the old man hoped he could at least cheer him up a bit. He was turned against the door, so when he heard the sound indicating someone entered his cafe, all he could do was look back through the shoulder.

"Welcome to Cafe Leblanc, I'll be right with..." Sojiro's eyes widened "...You. KID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? EVERYONE IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"Hiya, Boss." Ryuji shrugged nervously "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm cooking, you punk!" Sojiro grabbed a nearby plate and threw it in the direction of the blonde, who dodged in the last moment and the plate shattered against the wall "Great..." The man muttered, controlling himself... "Another one."

"Boss,calm down!" Ryuji did not expect Sojiro to react this way and backed a few steps. "I just wanna use the phone!"

"You better have a damn good explanation for this! Do you realize you are reported missing? The police is looking for you!"

"Wait, what!?" Ryuji paled "The cops!? Shit...They haven't done anything to Ren or the guys, right?"

"Why would they do something to them!? This is about you! Where have you been!? It's been three days!"

"I was... uh..." Ryuji thought for a bit "I was at a friend's house..."

"Oh! So Ren and the others aren't your friends anymore!? How could you do this to them!? And what about your mother! Have you even thought about what she feels?"

Ryuji suddenly felt a flash of guilt mixed with anger. True, he still was angry at his former teammates and had no intention of returning to his life as a Phantom Thief, but... he could at least let his mother know that he's alive. He just did not even think about it. As always... he just was too dumb to realize something important. Maybe Morgana was right all those times.

"Whom did you wanna call anyway?"Sojiro asked, trying to sound calm. "Don't you have a phone?"

"Um..." Ryuji muttered. Just whom WAS he gonna call? Because of the argument with Sojiro, he completely forgot. The boy put his hand in his pocket and picked out some pieces of scrap and glass, that a few days earlier were his phone. "Not really."

"Kid, who..." Sojiro for the first time took a good look at the boy and felt his anger suddenly vanishing. Ryuji had a black eye, cuts on his lips, his right cheek was swollen and shirt torn and coverd with blood in some places "Who did this to you!?"

"T-that's not important..."

"Not important!? You're hurt! You should go see the doctor!"Sojiro exclaimed "I will tell her to come here,if you feel too weak to..."

"NO!" Ryuji quickly shook his head. "Can I... Can I just use the phone please?

"So this truly is all you came here for!? Whatever... go ahead." Sojiro pointed to the old phone "What an ungrateful bastard..." He muttered, but Ryuji either did not catch that,or hasn't heard.

The blonde felt this conversation was not going to be pleasant. But he had to do this,he had to make this right... it was the least his mother deserved after what he did. With shaking hands, he dialed the number.

" _Hello?"_ a tired sounding person asked after picking up.

"Hi, mum."

 _"R-ryuji!? Oh my God,where are you!? Are you hurt!? WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY!?"_

"It's okay mom. I am okay."

 _"Come back home Ryuji, please! I need to see you again!"_

The despair in the woman's voice caused the boy to wince.

 _"_ I will." He replied."Just... not yet."

 _"WHY NOT!?"_ The woman asked _"PLEASE!? Is this my fault!? Did I do something wrong!"_

"No,mom!" The blonde felt another flash of guilt "This is not your fault!I just...I will come home in a few days,okay? Don't worry."

 _"How can I not worry? You're missing for three days! Please, at least tell me where you are so I can come and see you again!"_

Ryuji felt his eyes watering. He almost told his mother everything, but then realized his state.

 _"I am not in Tokyo,mom." He felt his insides shrink as he lied "I'm in... Sapporo"_

 _"IN SAPPORO!?" The woman shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?"_

 _"_ It's...a complicated story... I will be home by the end of the week,okay?I will explain everything to you. I promise."

 _"Ryuji..."_

"Mom, please. It's...work related stuff. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be home don't worry, okay?

There was a long silence at the other end, before the boy's mother sighed deeply.

" _Work related...You have always been more mature then me.I hope you know what you're doing this time, too."_

"I do." Ryuji smiled "I do. I'll see you soon,okay. I love you,mom."

 _"I love you too, Ryuji."_

Ryuji sighed and put the phone down. As soon as he looked up, he met the angry eyes of Sojiro again.

"You're fine? YOU'RE IN SAPPORO!? Kid,what the hell? THIS is how you make things right?"

"I..I had to."The blonde avoided the old shopkeepers' gaze "I couldn't let her see me like that..."

"Oh?" Sojiro could not believe "So it's better to lie to her?"

"You don't understand...my mom has always been fragile...If she saw me beaten up like that..." The boy shook his head "Anyway, I'd better get going now. I... can I just ask you not to tell Ren and the others I been here?"

The bartender observed, as the boy puts his hands in his pockets and leaves.

"Oh? Should I tell them you're in Sapporo, too?" He yelled after Ryuji

"Don't say anything." The boy turned around "I don't want to explain myself to them too."

Sojiro shook his head with disbelief, and was about to say something as Ryuji was about to touch the handle.

But before the blonde could do anything, the doors opened from the other side and Ryuji's eyes meet the shocked eyes of Ren Amamiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds passed awkwardly as both boys stared at each other, Ren's eyes widened and jaw dropped in pure shock, and Ryuji's face red as a tomato. Sojiro scratched the back of his head and decided that the best option for him would be to withdraw for now.

"Well." He said looking at Ryuji "Guess that's it for secrets, kid. I have to go buy some ingredients for curry. Don't trash the store." The man warned Ren, as he grabbed his coat and quickly moved towards the door.

As soon as the man left, thoughtfully switching the sign on the doors to "closed", Ren took a few steps towards Ryuji.

"Y-you… how...but….you..." The black-haired boy found himself unable to form a sentence.

"Uh..." Ryuji tapped his foot nervously. "Well.. this...I..."

"Ryuji..." Ren managed to ask in a weak voice "Is that really you?"

"Well, whom else would that be..."

The blonde was not allowed to finish, as suddenly Ren's fist collided heavily with his face. The boy shielded his face and backed away as the pain struck his jaw, cheeks and lower lips. He felt his lips started to swell, and his mouth was slowly filling with sweet-ish, metallic substance. He spat at the floor and saw red. The blonde looked up at the other teenager, angry and confused.

"Hey… what the F, man!?" he choked out.

Ren's face clearly said he already regretted what he did. The boy looked at his own fist as if it belonged to somebody else, blinked a few times and looked up at the other boy.

"Oh my God… Ryuji, no… I'm sorry!" He looked around, searching for something to help. Desperately, he ran to the freezer and opened the door. He will explain Sojiro why he took out his last pack of ice cubes later. The boy grabbed a clear towel and rushed to his friend's side "Here, have this, I'll search for some painkillers, and…."

He cut off as he felt the other boy's eyes piercing through him and winced as the boy wrenched the items from his hands.

"No need." Ryuji replied, hissing as he put the some ice to his injuries "I was goin' anyway, .I'll drop Sojiro the towel later." he said as he headed for the door

"What?" Ren grabbed his shoulders, trying to stop him. "Ryuji, please! I'm sorry, okay?"

But Ryuji shook his head without turning around, slowly walking towards the door.

"It's not about this. It's just I know what will happen if I stay. You will call Ann and the rest, y'all will apologize and try to convince me to return, and you will push and push until I finally agree. But as soon as I agree, and we will go to a Palace, this shit will start all over again... That jerk wil openly insult me, you guys will mock me behind my back, thinking I'm too stupid to get that, and… and you have no idea how that feels. So just leave me alone, okay? I told you before, I'm done with the Phantom..."

"Goddammit, we do NOT want you to return to Phantom Thieves!" Ren shouted, causing the blonde to stop "I mean… it would be awesome if you did… because you really were a great help and we really are sorry that you felt this way… but if you really don't want to do this anymore, it's fine. We just want you to return and be our friend again, even if you're not a Phantom Thief."

Ryuji stood silently.

"We tried to tell you this before." Ren said with a glimpse of hurt in his voice "But you blocked us all on IM and we didn't know where to find you., and…"

"Yeah, that was stupid of me..." The blonde said softly "Um… I thought about unblock you though, but, um..."

Ren gasped as the other boy picked from his pocket scraps of metal and glass that used to be his phone. As Ryuji slowly turned around, Ren felt his blood go cold, as he just noticed how bruised Ryuji's face is. And it wasn't because of the injuries that he gave him. Earlier he was in too much of a shock because of seeing his friend again to notice them, but now...

"Ryuji… what the hell happened!?"

"Uh… nothin'. I had just… um, an argument with some punks, and…"

"Bullshit." The black haired teenager said with anger "You wouldn't just let some punk kick your ass like that. What happened!?Where have you been!?"

The blonde boy looked at him. Did it really make sense, to hide the truth from Ren? Sojiro or even his mother were one thing, they didn't know about their secret identities, but Ren was a Phantom Thief. Sooner or later he would find out the truth.

He sighed.

"Okay, okay… the truth is for the last couple days I've been livin' in Mementos..."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ren yelled "You idiot, you could have died!"

"Yeah, well, I was in Aiyatsbus, so not that far in, really… I found a rest area, and figured even if you'd gonna search for me there, you'd start deeper inside. So I just stayed there, and when I needed money or somethin' I climbed a floor or two down and fought some Shadows. They haven't really been hard to defeat anymore, even on my own…. But, um… a few hours ago…"

Ryuji looked down as if he was ashamed of something. He took a few deep breaths, and, with hesitation, continued.

"So… the last time I was there, something happened,it's… I have been fighting a group of particurarly irritating Shadows, and, suddenly… I felt strange and somehow was not able to summon my Persona."

Ren gasped

"I tried to take the mask off, but it just was stuck on my face… Obviously, I got distracted, and they all jumped on me… I thought I was done for, but then my phone slipped out of my pocket, and crashed on the ground, completely broken… and everything disappeared… I was unconcious, but when I woke up I was back in the real world."

The boy smiled awkwardly, avoiding Ren's eyes.

"Well" He muttered "Thank God Morgana did not hear that."

The black haired boy just stood there, with terror in his eyes.

"So, um… yeah… I'll be going now."

"No, you won't." Ren suddenly regained his thoughts. "You are staying here."

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"No, I am not… I appreciate what you said earlier, but..."

"But what?" The other boy asked "But what!?"

"But I can't just stay here! Sojiro has enough problems looking out for you and Futaba, and besides… I think I angered him a little bit earlier."

The black haired teenager rushed past him and blocked the entrance to the store, spreading his arms and legs.

"I think Sojiro will have to manage."

"Ren, for real…get out of my way."

"Then move me out of your way… beat me up, or something, because I am not just letting you go back to Mementos! Not after what happened! You're my best friend, I will not let you go back there and die!"

"Wait… Mementos!?" Ryuji's eyes widened "How do you expect me to get back to Mementos using this!?" he pointed at what remained of his phone.

Ren blinked.

"Wait… so what were you gonna do?"

"Dude, I have money I earned from defeating Shadows." Ryuji responded angrily "I was thinking about ordering a room in a motel, or somethin'."

"Y-you're not going back over there?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh." Ren looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head. "Guess I overreacted then…?"

"Uh-huh." The blonde rolled his eyes. "May I, please, just go and at least take a bath!?"

"W-wait… why don't you just move in with your mother!? She is worried about you!"

"Come on!" Ryuji replied "Do you really think she'll be happy to see me like that? I'll live in a hotel or somethin for a few days… then I'll return home, after I stop lookin' like shit… she thinks I am in Sapporo right now, so she shouldn't question… I think now that she knows I'm alive she'll stop bugging you too."

"What hotel?" The other boy asked "I mean… maybe we could..."

"I don't know." Ryuji said and thought for a bit "OK, fine. I'll let you know when I find something… I'll unblock you guys on the IM as soon as I got a new phone too, but I don't know… It still hurts, Ren."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sojiro entered the store.

"You're still here?" The man asked and looked behind "Oh, the cat's back."

Ryuji's and Morgana's eyes locked the moment the cat entered the store.

 **LINE BREAK**

Mrs. Sakamoto was sitting in the empty room, staring into the black emptiness of the turned off TV.

On her knees, she held an old album full of old family pictures that she just finished browsing. From Back before her husband started drinking. Back before he left them. Back before the Incident with Ryuji's school. Back before he started to drift away from her. To think, they were actually a quite happy family, those…10 years ago? This wasn't that long, but for her it felt like eternity. Ryuji probably did not even remember those days.

The woman got up and, mechanically walked towards the kitchen.

Often she blamed herself after her husband left. She blamed herself that she did not have the funds necessary to raise Ryuji. She blamed herself that the boy would spend his life without a real father. In fact, although she tried to hide it, deep inside she still blamed herself that her family has been destroyed.

She entered the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards.

Mrs. Sakamoto did not believe when Ryuji said he was working in Sapporo. No, she knew him too well. She could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.. And she could not help him. Ryuji did not even trust her enough to tell her the truth. That's how much they drifter apart – her only son did not trust her enough just to tell her what's wrong. He just straight up lied to her.

She was a terrible mother, wasn't she?

In fact, she couldn't even blame her son. It's not like he could ever really count on her. In fact, he seemed to be the one that always was protecting her while she seemed to only hold him back. Maybe, Ryuji finally got fed up with looking after her his entire life. Maybe he just decided he needed to life on his own? To taste freedom? Maybe she just failed completely as a parent?

Yes, she was a terrible mother.

But soon it won't matter.

Soon, it's going to be okay.

Soon, she'll let him go.

With her hands shaking, Mrs. Sakamoto opened the bottle of pain killers.

 **LINE BREAK**

Sojiro decided reopening the store at this hour has no sense, or at least that's what he said. He simply told Ren to lock up the place and left, leaving the two boys and one cat on their own.

"So, Ryuji." Morgana's eyes narrowed "You came back, I see."

"Not really." The blonde hissed. "Not for you, anyway."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ren stepped in between them, feeling the situation was already about to escalate beyond control "Let's calm down. Morgana, don't you have anything to say? I think now may be a **good time to do this** , don't you think?"

"Oh?" The cat looked at him "Do I?"

"Yes, you do!" The black haired boy looked at him angrily "You know what!"

The cat shook his head.

"Okay, okay… Ryuji..." He looked the blonde in the eyes and lowered his head "I am sorry. I should never said any of those words."

"Huh?" Sakamoto looked at the cat "Wait, you mean, like… for real?"

"Yes." Morgana nodded, yet he seemed like those word caused him a big deal of pain "I admit I was treating you wrong… come to think of it, I might have taken my own insecurities at you. I am really sorry. It was unnecessary and cruel."

"Morgana..." Ryuji muttered, looking at the creature

"So… I hope you can accept my apologies and return to the team. I think this will benefit both you and us… I promise you, I will try to keep my comments to myself, even when you'll act like a complete moron aga..."

The cat stopped abruptly.

Ren facepalmed.

"Oh?" Ryuji's eyes pierced through Morgana "So do you think I'm an idiot or not!?"

"Well..." Morgana gulped "I mean… we can all act like an idiot sometimes… maybe it's not your fault that you do this more then others? Maybe that's just who you are..."

"Oh, forget it!" The teenager threw his arms in the air "I am leaving!"

"Ryuji, wait!" Ren tried to stop him.

"Oh, come on, Ryuji!" Morgana continued "Am I really wrong here!? Besides, you know you need us! You WANT to be a Phantom Thief, don't deny that! Whom else could teach you that!? And we at the very least can control you from speaking too much too Akechi..."

"MORGANA!" Ren yelled, glaring daggers at the cat. "ENOUGH!"

The black haired boy looked at his friend. Ryuji looked like Ren hit him in the face again. He stared at the black haired boy, his eyes wide.

"So that's the reason?" He asked in a dead voice "You said you want me to return… but you just fear I might spill the beans to Akechi?"

"NO!" Ren took a few steps to him, but the other teen backed away "Ryuji, I swear..."

" _We just want you to come back, Ryuji."_ The blonde mocked " _Not as a Phantom Thief, but as a friend, Ryuji..."_

"We do!"

" _You're my best friend, Ryuji..."_

"You are!"

"Oh?" Ryuji glared at him angrily "Or maybe was all that just a game to you!? Because from what he's saying is that the only thing you guys were worried about is whether or not I was gonna rat you out!."

"That's not true! Ryuji, we miss you, we really do!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that with _teaching me_ how to be a Phantom Thief?" Ryuji looked at Morgana "You think you're so much better then me!?"

"Yes." The cat nodded his head

The blonde boy looked like he was keeping himself with all of his might from attacking the pet. Slowly, he shook his head. He opened the door to the cafe.

"My gut was right. I should not have come here. Just know that I would never, ever betray you guys."

"Ryuji!" Ren begged " Please, just wait..."

"But you know what?" The blonde was already outside "You're so high and mighty, Morgana. Not only towards me, but towards everyone else! Well guess what!?" he was basically screaming now "I will be the one that brings Okumura down! On my own! I don't need you to _teach_ me ! I'll show you who the real Phantom Thief is!"

And with that, the blonde slammed the door angrily, and, without turning around, quickly left the area, not waiting for any response. He just wanted to get out of this place, so he walked ignoring the surprised look on the faces of people that he passed by. "Yeah." he thought. _"I know I look like shit, okay?"._

He collided with someone, but ignored that. The anger inside of him rose to critical levels.

"Goddammit." he hissed "That bastard cat… I'll show him how to be a Phantom Thief all right..."

"Oh?" The person he collided with askled "Did I just hear about being a Phantom Thief right now? Yeah, I think I even have it recorded..."

Ryuji felt his heart stopped. He slowly turned around, recognizing the voice.

The person he collided with was noone else but Goro Akechi himself.

 **A/n And there you have it! Two huge plot twists in one chapter, not bad, huh? If you haven't read my other story, I apologize once again for the lack of updates lately, which was caused by my computer stoping working and then some health problems... But everything is pretty good now, so I hope I'll manage to return to my schedule and will try to post at least one chapter of this story a week.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy your read, and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Goro Akechi's Special Investigation Unit office was actually a small, round room. Definitely too small to contain all the dressers, bookshelves and furniture that was present and still retain a sense of cleanliness. But, what was irritating Ryuji the most was the fact that the walls of the office were covered with pictures or paintings of Akechi himself, posing or smiling proffesionaly. "Talk about self-admiration". the blonde boy thought with anger.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the brown-haired detective prince entered his office, followed by an unnamed blue-haired woman.

"Sorry that you had to wait." said Akechi "Do you want something to drink? Cola, coffee, tea?"

"Nah." Ryuji grumbled.

"Too bad." Goro smirked as he unceremoniously pushed some object of the desk to make space for two cups of cofee. "I already bought something for you." The detective opened one of the many drawers his desk had, searched for a bit, and picked a file. "There you are, Sakamoto-kun." He muttered as he placed the file on top of some other ones, that were already on his desk. The detective sat in his seat, opposite to Ryuji, and the blue-haired woman leaned against the wall.

"Why am I here?" The blonde tried to keep his voice under control. " I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"Come now." Akechi shook his head and equipped an audio recorder. "Have you already forgotten?"

The detective put the device on the table and pressed the play button. Soon, Ryuji heard his own voice coming from out of the device.

 _"Goddammit! That bastard cat... I'll show him how to be a Phantom Thief all right!"_

Goro paused the record.

"You do realize that you just admitted to being part of an criminal terrorist group?"

 _Terrorist._ The word echoed in the boy's mind. That's what the Phantom Thieves are for "the law." He wanted to scream, to punch Akechi, but he knew very well he could not do any of that as then he would only make matters more complicated. Feeling his hand shaking, he calmed down and asked instead:

"That's why you're suspectin' me!? Ya honestly thinkin' I meant what I said!? I mean... prove something to a cat!? I was angry!"

"Like I said, you admitted-"

"So what!? Like it or not, everyone is stoked about The PT's right now and so am I! I just said that, ya know, to calm my nerves!"

"Uh-huh." Akechi nodded. "Of course. Well then, let's continue, shall we?"

The detective prince reached for the file that was directly under Ryuji's one. He opened it and pushed it towards Ryuji. He continued with the next one, and the next one and the next one. Sakamoto froze as he stared at the familiar faces.

"Ren Amamiya. Ann Takamaki. Yusuke Kitag-"

"What the hell is this!?" The blonde yelled, pushing the files back towards Akechi. "I don't even know those people!"

"Stop it." The brown-haired boy said in a harsher tone. "We know they are your friends. I saw you hanging out with them myself. Do you know what else they have in common with you?"

"What!?"

"They're suspected of being the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, just like you."

Ryuji's heart skipped a few beats. But after that, he felt an extreme surge of energy. He was not able to control himself anymore.

"So what!?" He yelled, standing up "So what if they are!? All the Phantom Thieves ever did was tryin' to help people! What have you done against Kamoshida? Against Madarame? Kaneshiro? Nothin'! All you did, Akechi was bein' a goddamn celebrity and makin' a prince out of yourself! And when finally someone tries do do somethin', y'all just gonna make them out to be a terrorist and arrest them!? Besides, what proof do you have? Huh? That's right, you have nothin' on us..."

"Oh!" Akechi yelled surprised "So you actually DO admit to being a Phantom Thief!"

The extreme power now left Ryuji extremely fast. He sank back into his seat.

"You say I don't have proof?" Akechi continued "Maybe not right now. Maybe I can not arrest you or keep you here, and so far, you are free to leave. But what if I told you there's a plan, that's being finalized right now, to capture the Phantom Thieves once and for all, Sakamoto-kun? What if I told you your little group is basically finished?"

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Ryuji asked with panic growing bigger every second "What are you plannin' on doing!?"

Goro burst out with laughter.

"Sorry, but I kind of can't tell you, Sakamoto-kun. If i did, it wouldn't make any sense, would it? But I can tell you that once the Phantom Thieves are caught and put on trial, the court will have no mercy for them. Nijima-san?"

Ryuji felt an unpleasant sensation in his stomach. This... could not been Makoto's sister, could it?

"Judging by the range of your crimes and the amount of people who have fallen victims, the punishment will be severe." The young woman said coldly "Sending threat letters, possession of weapons, breaking and entering, and of course... the ability to forcefully change another person's self... that's something we don't even have a name for. Still, this is a crime, and a very serious one at that. I believe once the Phantom Thieves are arrested, they will most likely spend the rest of their lives behind bars."

"But you know, Sakamoto-kun..." Akechi's reassuring smile wasn't reassuring at all. "There is something we call _being a key witness._.."

"Wait." Ryuji interrupted him, pale as a rock "You want me to sell out my friends!?"

"Well, sell out is such a strong choice of words... you're merely helping the law, that's all."

"We can guarantee you full anonymity ." Nijima continued "Furthermore, as the Phantom Thieves are arrested and put on trial, the charges against you will not be pressed. Your involvement in this case will be forgotten. As they will be spending their last days in prison, you'll walk the streets of Tokyo as a free citizen."

"And who knows, there may be some extra benefits, too." Akechi smirked "So what's it gonna be?"

Ryuji looked down and clenched his fists. The Phantom Thieves were going to be arrested soon... Akechi would not lie about that. The case was too personal for him. He should warn Ren and the others... but warn them of what? He did not know what was the trap, when will it happen or if they even may do something against it at all. At the other hand... at the other hand, Akechi offered him a chance. A chance that, if he'd accept, would make him a free man. Just a normal, average citizen, not involved with the Metaverse, Palaces or any of the crazy bullcrap. Just a normal guy, not a Phantom Thief.

His breathing was slow and heavy. He slowly raised his head, looking Akechi square in the eyes, and mustered enough strength for a one-word reply.

"No."

Both Nijima and Akechi looked at each other. Goro blinked and slowly returned his gaze to the blonde.

"Excuse me!?" The detective asked in a voice that was far from his usual, pleasant one. "Could you repeat?"

"I said no, Akechi." Ryuji said standing up "I don't know what do you want me to do, or what a trap you talkin' about, but if you think the Phantom Thieves are gonna just fall for it, you clearly underestimate them."

"You're going to be arrested just like the rest of them!" Nijima warned. "Don't you get how serious this is!? Do you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars? We're only trying to help you!"

"Bullcrap."

Akechi shook his head. He reached for a pen and began to write something down.

"I see there's no use talking to you in that state."

"In what state?" The blonde asked "In what state!?"

"This is my number." The detective handed him over a piece of paper. "Call me when you calm down. But, I warn you, you don't have much time left. You better make the right choice."

"You're drowning, Sakamoto." Nijima added "You better not reject the hands that are trying to save you."

Ryuji crushed the paper with his hand, but decided not to speak. The boy turned around, trying to get out of this place as soon as he could.

"Wait!" Nijima said in a different tone "My sister... Makoto... said she is friends with you... Is she a Phantom Thief? Answer me!"

Ryuji slowly turned around

"No."

 **LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Phantom Thieves gathered in Ren's room. The black-haired boy told them a shortened version of what happened just a few hours ago.

"Mona..." Futaba gasped "How could you say such things!?"

"You were supposed to apologize to him, not make it even worse!" Makoto added.

The cat sat on the table, with his head lowered.

"I think I just let my emotions get the best of me again." He said quietly. It was clear Morgana regretted this course of action. "I don't know why I said that. I know I should just swallow my pride and apologize to him."

"What's done is done." Yusuke exclaimed " Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Ren shook his head "I tried to go after him, but he was going so fast and there were so many people..."

"It's not your fault, Ren." Makoto replied in a conforming tone. The girl took a few deep breaths and looked at the rest of the team seriously "But I am afraid we have no time left. We will have to investigate Okumura without Skull backing us. It's going to be harder, but I am sure we can manage."

"But-"

"I am sorry, Ren, but we really can't wait anymore. People on the Phan-site are starting to get impatient, too. If he truly intends to go in alone, maybe we'll find Ryuji there."

"Hold on." Yusuke protested "What's the rush? We don't even have a deadline set up yet, we know nothing about the place. We can't get too careless."

"What do you think, Lady-Ann? " Morgana asked.

The girl who was sitting on Ren's bed did not raise her head.

"I agree with Makoto." She said quietly "We can't wait forever."

"What?" Ren asked with shock clear in his voice - he was sure that of all the Phantom Thieves at least Ann would take his side. "But Ryuji..."

"You heard him." The girl replied "He doesn't want to do this anymore. Not with us, anyway." The girl stood up, and, not looking at anyone walked towards the stairs. "Sorry, I gotta run, my agent set up another session for me."

And with that, the girl left the room, not looking at anybody. The thieves looked at each other as her footsteps echoed downstairs.

"I don't believe she had a session set up for this day." Yusuke muttered

"Neither do I." Ren replied, as he quickly followed the girl downstairs. She was already reaching for her coat. The boy cleared his throat. "Ann, is something wrong? We don't think you're telling the truth."

"Nothing's wrong." Ann agressively took her coat off the hanger "Everything is fine. I told you I have a session to attend."

"Uhm..." Ren decided not to push. "You really think we should go forward and start investigating Okumura? I mean, Ryuji..."

"NO!" The girl yelled, and turned around, facing the boy for the first time, with tears in her eyes "You know what, Ren? FUCK that asshole! If he's so high and mighty and so sure of himself, then so be it, he can go to the Palace by himself! I was fine when he said he doesn't want to return to being a Phantom Thief, but this!? After all we went through together!? After how we did nothing but try to find him for the last few days? I am just done! Let him do whatever the fuck he wants!"

"Ann, Morgana..."

"Mona might have done to much, but he was not _completely_ wrong!" Ann yelled "Say it! Say you've never felt irritated when Ryuji did something stupid, or whenever he was too loud about the Phantom Thieves, or when he was just vulgar and immature! Say it!"

"Of course I did, but..."

"That's what I thought" The girl exclaimed, as a tear strolled down her cheek "We've searched form for days only to find out he doesn't care!? Fine! Let him do whatever he damn wants! Let the bastard enter the Palace on his own! Maybe when he'll get a taste of his own medicine, that brain of his will get bigger! Makoto is right, maybe we'll find him there."

"Ann! He could not summon his Persona! What if..."

But, not allowing him to finish, the girl left Cafe Leblanc, slamming the door, and leaving Ren alone. Or so he thought.

"You did not tell us Ryuji could not summon his Persona." Ren turned around and saw Morgana sitting on the lowest stair step - the creature that was the exact reason why he did not do it. He was sure once he did, Morgana would laugh or humiliate Ryuji in some way. But that was not the case. The creature's voice was extremely serious, and the cat observed him with widened eyes "Why did you skip it?"

"Well... I guess... I kind of forgot... why?" Ren lied.

"Not good." Morgana muttered "We need to find him ASAP. And hope he didn't enter the Palace."

"Why?" The black haired boy understood something serious was going on "What's happening?'

"When your power of the heart, the connections that you made with the others, and the source of the power for your Persona weakens, your Persona starts... malfunctioning" Morgana replied "Exactly as it happened to Ryuji. That's... the first step that happens when your Persona is about to revert back into a Shadow."

Ren paled.

"Worse, the power, skills and experience that it acquires while being a Persona, is kept after it becomes a Shadow again. We NEED to find Ryuji, Ren. If Captain Kidd reverts back into a Shadow, he won't stand a chance."

 **LINE BREAK**

Sakamoto had enough. Being questioned by Akechi completely broke his spirit. He did not care about ordering a room in a hotel anymore. He just wanted to take a bath, return home and hug his mother. And, of course, make up a story why he's so beaten up.

Then, he had to get in contact with Ren. Or somebody else. Ann, perhaps? He wasn't sure if he was ever going to forgive his "best friend" for deceitfully trying to recruit him back to the Phantom Thieves. To think he almost believed when Ren said they just want to be friends again. If only that cat did not unveil their true motives... But he also was not going to let Akechi win. He needed to warn them, and they needed to prepare themselves. AS for him... he was going to be defeated either. He planned on buying himself a new phone and entering Okumura's palace on his own. Who knows, maybe he'd even start a new group of Phantom Thieves?

He stopped abruptly.

An ambulance was parked before the building that he lived in. Some bystanders blocked the path, but the commotion was huge. Feeling his guts shrinking, he ran towards them, elbowing some people amongst the crowd.

"Ryuji!"

The boy heard a familiar voice and noticed Mrs. Watabe, their next door neighbor, pale and sweating.

"Mrs Watabe!" He approached her "What's happening!"

"Ryuji, I am so sorry... It's your mom... I came to visit and found her like that... The doctors say she tried to kill herself."

Ryuji's heart stopped. He felt he could not breathe, his head was heavy... after a few moments of pure shock and disbelief, the boy pushed past the crowd and towards the car.

"Mom!" He yelled, seeing a person being placed inside "MOM!"

"Hey, hey, kid!" A doctor stopped him "What do you think you're doing!?"

"That's my mother, you asshole!"

"Go inside." The doctor let go immediately, and Ryuji entered the cabin.

"What's the condition?" Another doctor asked.

"Serious, but stable."

"MOM!"

"Who are you?" The second doctor asked "You family? She had any allergies to medicine?"

"I.. I don't think so! What happened?"

"Your mother took a dangerous dose of heavy Oxymorphone. Do you have any idea why she might do that?"

After hearing that question, Ryuji felt a dreadful sense in his chest.

The hospital was not far away, but for Ryuji, the road was extremely rlong. He observed the changing data on the medical monitors, and could only hope for the best. The doctors assured him that luckily the ambulance was called quickly and that his mother was stable, but it did not change the fact that she was unconscious.

Now he was sitting outside of the Emergency Room and hoped someone will come to him with good news. Why did she do it? The answer was simple: Because of him. It was his fault that his mother was sick.

If only he did not ran away that day. If only he'd stayed home instead of going to the goddamn Metaverse. None of that would happen.

But he did not. He entered the Metaverse because of this huge argument with the rest of the group.

THAT group. The Phantom Thieves. Suddenly, a great amount of anger took over him. It's all their fault. It's because of them he left. First, they treat him like a piece of shit, and now they cause this...

Had he never been involved with them, his mother would be home preparing dinner for him right now.

"DAMMIT!" He stood up and knocked over the nearby thrash can "That's all because of that Phantom Thieves bullshit!"

Ryuji ignored surprised, and often critical glances of other people. The boy sat back down and put his hand in his pocket. That's when he felt something - a small, crushed piece of paper. He opened it and noticed a phone number.

Without thinking, the boy got up.

He knew what he was about to do was unforgivable.

He knew it could not be undone.

He knew he would potentially this decision until the last moment of his life.

But that did not matter anymore. What was important was that they hurt him, and now, indirectly, they hurt his mother too. If they'd just treat him better, none of this would be happening. They would never had a falling out, he would not ran away, and his mother would not try to take her own life. Now it's too late.

No one hurts his mother.

"Excuse me?" He asked the receptionist and pointed at an old fashioned landline phone on her desk "May I please use that?"

"Certainly." the young woman replied, and left for a few moments, to allow him some privacy.

The boy dialed the number.

"Hey, Akechi, it's Sakamoto. You have time tomorrow?"

a/n **RYUJI, NOOOOOO! Well, that was a turning point in the story I planned since the beginning, so I hope you did not expect that to happen :D Thank you for reading the story so far, hopefully you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n Hey everyone, chapter 6 is here :D A bit later again, though. Sorry about that, I was sick. I hope I can manage and post the next one on time.  
**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

The doors opened rapidly and Goro Akechi entered the elegant place in his best suit and with his best smile. The interior of Milton looked as familiar as ever, with one small exception - a hunched, blonde boy sat alone by one of the tables. Despite Goro ordering the best service option, and even having the staff cancel the time limit for this table, Sakamoto hasn't touched any of the food.

"Eat up." He said, as he reached the blonde, placing his suitcase by the table. "It's not everyday you get free food, let alone of this quality, you know."

"I'm not hungry." Ryuji muttered.

On his way here, he changed his mind about what he was going to do around ten times - but every time he was about to call Akechi and call this deal off, the image of his mother laying unconscious in her hospital bed, her vital functions unstable, returned to his mind and made him want to roar and destroy everything and everyone in his way.

It's their fault. The Phantom Thieves'. They are the reason he did what he did. It all started with them being assholes to him. They are ultimately responsible for his mother's condition. At least that was what he kept telling himself...

No, they hurt his mother. They are nothing but another Kamoshida that needs to be eliminated.

"First of all, I am sorry about your mother."

The blonde raised his head, surprised.

"Yeah, I already know." Akechi nodded his head "I'm a detective, after all. Don't worry, I made sure she gets the best Doctors in the entire city to care for her. "

"Why?" Ryuji asked, a strange mix of surprise, disbelief and thankfulness in his voice. He didn't expect such gesture.

"I told you about _possible extra benefits,_ didn't I?" the detective replied, but his tone of voice was... weird. It almost sounded... trembling. Almost like Ryuji's simple question hit a nerve of some kind.

"What do you want to know?" The blonde boy asked, lowering his head again

"Oh, i believe I already know all what I need to know." Goro replied, opening his briefcase, and giving him a piece of paper. His tone of voice returned to normal "I just need you to sign something for me."

"What is this?"

"It's just a document that says you are aware of the conditions of being a Key Witness and agree with it. Sign here."

Ryuji didn't. He thought again about what's he about to do.

"What's wrong?" Akechi was getting irritated "Are you doing this or not? I won't wait forever, neither will I keep coming and going wherever you change your mind. This is your final chance."

Ryuji really hoped what he was about to do was right.

It had to be... hadn't it?"

"For my mother..." the blonde whispered.

"I told you "Goro snapped suddenly, looking at him angrily "that she is currently being watched by some of the best doctors in this country, perhaps worldwide. There's basically zero chance of something happening to her on their watch. You should be grateful, some other mothers did not have that luck..."

"Huh?" Ryuji looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "What are you getting at?"

The detective's face no longer had this smug, confident look. He looked irritated and shocked with his own words. Extremely pale, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

Goro Akechi was angry, but not only because he said too much. He was angry because in a moment of weakness he just let Sakamoto, a boy whom he didn't even know, to one of his dearest secrets. He was angry because this criminal punk touched a nerve no one touched in a long time. And he forgot how much the nerve hurt when touched.

But there was no sense in denying anymore.

"When I was young." Goro said through gritted teeth "My mother committed suicide. I didn't have anyone else. She was the only one who cared about me. So it's not exactly like I can't relate. But your..."

"What about your father?"

Goro looked up, fire in his eyes.

"I don't have a father."

The boys' gaze met, and something in the way Akechi stared at him, told Ryuji not to push the conversation. he signed the paper.

"Excellent." Somehow, Akechi managed to speak in a voice that was at least similar to his calm, pleasant one. "Now, here's what I want you to do..."

 **LINE BREAK**

As always, the Phantom Thieves gathered in Ren's room at LeBlanc's attic - this was their last gathering before they would officially start investigating Okumura. They were going to enter the Metaverse in a few hours.

Neither Ryuji or Ann were present.

It was obvious Ryuji would not come, but Ann apologized herself in the last moment, saying she has a doctor's appointment.

Ren sighed, hearing Makoto's talk - lately, she took the role of the person gave who motivational speeches from him. She was also more and more active in Palaces, acting as Joker's co-leader. Ren didn't really mind, he liked Makoto, and she has proven herself to be very qualified both in combat and when it came to team motivation.

However this time, he just could not focus - he really hoped he hadn't upset Ann the last time they talked in the restaurant. He did not want yet another team member to be angry at him.

Of course, he liked Makoto, and Yusuke, and Futaba, and Morgana, but..

 _"but Ryuji and Ann have been here since the begining"_ the boy thought to himself " _They were the first people I met that didn't treat me like trash."_

That's right - he had to admit to himself that even though he really liked the rest of the Phantom Thieves, he, Ann and Ryuji were definitely the closest ones, and it's hardly strange - they went together through much more than the rest of the team. Even now, with six people and a talking cat in the group, they often met up to hang out, just between the three of them. That is, until recently.

He really hoped Ann would not follow Ryuji's steps.

"...What do you think, Ren?" Makoto's voice reached him.

"Huh-what?" he blinked a few times and found everyone staring at him.

Makoto sighed quietly, but angrily - this wasn't the first time in the last few days when Ren lost interest when she spoke for a longer ammount of time. Worse, and Makoto noticed that with a bit of a terror, that didn't happen as often with the rest of the crew. In the last four days, if she counted correctly, he stopped paying attention five times when she spoke, comparing with three times when Futaba did , and two times he did it when Yusuke spoke - and when Yusuke said something, his choice of words was rather... unique.

She looked at the blue haired boy and shivered a bit - was she really THAT bad at giving speeches?

"Joker, come on." Morgana meowed "You can't keep doing this. What happens if you drift away in a Palace?"

"Then I die." Ren answered in his stoic voice, earning himself an annoyed hiss from the cat "Sorry, sorry, I just..."

"That's okay." Makoto waved her hand "Let me just ask again: do we know WHY exactly we are going to take down Okumura?"

"Well..." Ren muttered "He HAS been voted to the number one spot on the Phan-site by a thousand of voters... he must be a bastard if so many people hate him, doesn't he?"

"I don't deny that." Makoto answered "But... we are going to steal his heart in a few hours, yet we are not sure of WHAT he is actually guilty of."

"I heard he's that bigshot Fast Food company CEO." Morgana replied "Rumors say his employees are being underpaid and forced to work after hours for free, and the conditions they work are awful."

"Then again." Yusuke interrupted "I take no pleasure in implying this, but... isn't that the case in most huge corporations?"

"Precisely my point." Makoto nodded "There's hundreds of corporations, bigger corporations that do the stuff he does to a much bigger extend. There have been gangsters and mafia members, even corrupt politicians on the list too. And somehow, Okumura gets to the top of it."

"Well, I don't know how to put it either..." Futaba started quietly "But, as an IT Genius and our groups official computing specialist I have to admit, that there was something weird about that voting process... I can not specify what it was, but it felt... strange."

"It takes no IT genius to figure that out." Yusuke mumbled "Okumura was not even in Top 10 two days before the voting was finalized. Then suddenly he jumped to the first place."

"Wait, what are you guys saying!? That we should just let Okumura go?" Morgana could not believe his ears.

"All we're saying, Mona, is that we should be careful. If someone truly staged the voting, then we don't know whom we're up against. We should lay low and maybe pick a smaller target for starters..."

"Oh, hell no!" They all froze in disbelief as a familiar voice reached their ears "Okumura's a bastard! Let's get him!"

The Phantom Thieves Turned around.

"Ryuji!?" Makoto half-asked, half-yelled. "What are you...I mean..."

"I know!" the blonde replied "i'm back! Pretty shocking turn of events, eh?" he smiled, but no one chuckled even a bit.

"You're back..." Makoto repeated his words, giving him a look that made him rather uncomfortable.

"You troublemaker..." Futaba slowly got up from her chair and, with furious expression started to walk towards the boy "You stupid, stupid troublemaker... Do you have the slightest idea of how worried we were?"

"Yeah, no, I mean..."

Ryuji did not have time or opportunity to explain himself, because Futaba roared like some kind of a wild beast in one moment, and in the next one she threw herself on him, rapidly slapping his head with her palms, and shouting some incomprehensible rubbish.

"Futaba!" Ren grabbed her from behind, but apparently his strength was not enough to pull her away from the blonde "Futaba, that's it! Enough!"

"Never!" The red haired girl grabbed one of the boys hand, and, again roaring like a wild animal, suddenly dipped her teeth in his forearm.

"OW! What the fu-" Ryuji instinctively jumped backwards, nearly causing him to lose balance all fall down the stairs. He examined the bite marks on his forearm, and looked at the girl with his eyes widened in shock. Futaba still was yelling some kind of nonsense towards him, and Ren and Yusuke were trying desperately to pull her back towards her seat, but they had massive difficulties even holding her in place.

"Okay!" Futaba suddenly said in a calmer voice "Okay, I am better now. You can let me go." The boys looked at her with distrust, but after a few moments they released the girl.

Futaba gave Ryuji a long, passive-aggresive look and calmly returned to her place.

"Wow, talk about a harsh welcome..." Ryuji muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here, Ryuji?" Makoto tried to sound indifferent, but her voice betrayed her "I thought that you don't want to do this with us? I thought you wanted to enter Okumura's palace on your own?"

"Yeah, well..." The boy scratched the back of his head, and stapped tapping his foot nervously. "About that... I was sorta pissed off back then, ya know? I did not care what I was saying, i just wanted it to hurt. But now that I think about it doin' that wouldn't be really smart... me runnin' away wasn't very smart either... I am really sorry about that, so... i was thinking, if there's still a place for me, you know..."

"RYUUUUJIII" Futaba yelled suddenly, and ran over to him, and the boy backed in fear, but when Futaba was by him, she wrapped her arms around him, burrying her face in his chest, and starting to welp.

"Of course there is a place for you, man." Ryuji looked at Ren. The boy's smile was so happy and so genuine.

Ryuji felt he can't stare into his eyes... in fact, he avoided eye contact with any of them.

Goro Akechi told him exactly what he had to do - he was ordered to return here, try to apologize to the rest of the group, buy back their trust, and, for now, continue to act like he never left the Phantom Thieves. With one small details, though: he was obligated to visit Akechi at least twice a week, and extensively report on what the Thieves are doing, and inform him about their progress, so Akechi could prepare whatever trap he set up in a better way.

He was, basically, supposed to be his spy amongst the Phantom Thieves.

It didn't really sound too difficult, and Ryuji agreed to such deal. His thoughts raced back to his mother laying in the hospital bed, and something told him what he was about to do was right. But... after seeing their reactions, them cheerish his return so much, Futaba crying from happiness on his chest, Ren's eyes shining with joy, he felt he just could not look at their faces for long. He could not keep eye contact. An unpleasant feeling erupted in his chest... was it... remorse?

"Ryuji." Something cold took over him again and he looked at the source of the voice - a small cat that approached him bashfully "I... um... I do know that you probably won't care about that now, but... I really am sorry about... you know. I am honestly glad you're back."

"Cool." Ryuji really did not care about the cat, but he had to play along. "Maybe we can start over now. So when are we going to investigate Okumura?"

That was also an important factor in the plan - Akechi suspected that sooner or later the sudden rise in popularity and attention will surprise and crush the Phantom Thieves' spirit, and they will want to step back a bit. Ryuji's role was to not let that happen - in order for the trap to work, they needed to remain active and continue investigating big shots.

"What's with that gloomy mood?" The blonde asked "Don't tell me you gave up hope or somethin'"

"It's not that..." Makoto muttered "It's just... this whole thing doesn't seem right, you know? I mean, why Okumura?"

"What do you mean _why?_ " Ryuji asked "Cause he's an asshole."

"No one's denying that Ryuji." Ren shook his head "But is he really that same level of... asshole... that the rest of our targets were?"

"Oh?" The blonde replied "Even if he isn't since when do we care? What about the Mementos targets then? They weren't really that big of a deal really. I thought the Phantom Thieves are about helpin' people?"

"I have to say i agree with him" Morgana meowed "If people voted we should go after Okumura, then let's do it! Since when does it matter how big of a target he is? I mean, when we changed Madarame's heart, we did not care that most of Madarame's pupils have already seen through him and Yusuke was the only one in danger, we just wanted to help." The blue haired boy nodded his head, agreeing silently "So when did it change? What made us believe that some villains aren't worth our time?"

"Mona, we don't..."

"If Okumura won the voting, then it's clear he hurts people and they want him gone. I don't see anything strange with that! It's basically the same when we got a Mementos request, right? Only now,well, we wanted popularity and we got it. Guess we will have to get used to it from now on."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on, guys." Ryuji added "How about we just, ya know, go in and check how bad things are? Then we can talk if he's worth our time."

"Ren?" Makoto looked at the boy "You're the leader. Decide."

The black-haired boy looked at everyone. It's true that he had his suspicions about how Okumura won the voting process. But Morgana's words really hit a nerve - have they really lost their way and began chasing popularity over helping people? Furthermore, he was so happy to see Ryuji back, and, frankly, the boy's return already brought a wave of desperately needed enthusiasm. He didn't want to upset him again, seeing as how pumped up Ryuji was for this.

"I think, that this idea is the only logical one." He muttered "We go in, check out the situation and decide what to do."

"It's settled then." Morgana spoke before anyone else could react "Everyone go prepare yourselfes. Operation _bring down Okumura_ is a go."

Surprisingly, no one protested. Everyone just nodded their heads and soon left to their houses for some final preparation. They were going to enter the Palace later that day.

"Ryuji..." Morgana stopped the boy who was also about to go downstairs "Ren told me about your Mementos trip... and about your phone."

"Yeah?" The boy said indifferently "Did you find that funny?"

"NO!" The cat responded in a bit of a hurt voice "In fact..." he nodded at Ren, who walked to a nearby cupboard "Here's twenty thousand yen... I know it's not much, but that's all that's left of my share from our previous heist. Go buy yourself a new one."

"What?" The blonde looked at the cat "I-i can't take that! I have money!"

"Treat this as a welcome back gift." The cat meowed "Or as a recompensation..."

"I appreciate what you're tryin' to do, Morgana, but no, thanks. I have money and I'm not too comfortable with gettin' cash as a gift. But yeah, thanks!"

And he quickly ran downstairs, the unpleasant feeling in his chest weaker with every step he took away from them.

 **LINE BREAK**

Goro Akechi stood calmly in a hospital corridor, observing the unconcious woman through the glass door. Even if Ms. Sakamoto woke up, she had no idea who he was, and he wasn't going to change that. But... observing her alone in her hospital bed, with no one by her side, not even her husband, felt too familiar for some reason.

His mother must have felt the same way when she did what she did. Alone, unwanted... Except, no one was there to come and save her in time. No one cared.

The conversation with Sakamoto brought Akechi back unwanted memories - how his drunk father rejected him, how he was pushed from one foster home to another, how no one wanted to adopt him...

Where's this woman's husband? Did he too, turn out to be a cowardly bastard that ran away when she found out she's pregnant? Did she and her son go through hell because of that man?

Akechi was not supposed to feel like this. He was supposed to be this charming, but tough detective that everyone loved, yet feared. He learned not to care about other people. But somehow, that small, poor-looking woman caused him to feel pity.

Was her situation that different from his own mothers?

"Akechi-kun?" A doctor asked, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"How is she?" The detective asked without looking at the man.

"She's not in any... life-threating danger." The doctor responded "Still, I find it weird, that..."

"Good." Goro turned around "You better make damn sure she's not."

The man nodded his head obedediently as Goro walked past him. Yes, that woman reminded him of his own mother. He could not help but feel sympathy towards her.

Well, as long as Sakamoto cooperates, she's going to be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello and welcome to chapter 7. First of all, let me apologize for the long break.**

 **Some of you may know already, but for those that did not read my other story - My mother has been feeling quite a bick sit lately. It started back in december, and caused me to quit job and school to take care of her. The last few months have been tough and writing wasn't my top priority.**

 **I hope you understand that I can not currently offer you a schedule of when I will update the story. I'll try to do it fairly often, but some long breaks maybe still to come. That being said, don't worry, the story WILL be updated.**

 **Originally I was supposed to release this chapter early next week, but figured since today I actually have a bit of free time, I might as well do it now :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to read the story!**

„Dear lord." was all that Queen managed to say observing the scene. The Okumura-bots worked like crazy without taking a single break, until one of them collapsed. Now it was carelessly dragged away by some other bots.

„It broke down?" Oracle asked „But does that mean that a worker just..."

„I'm afraid so." Queen nodded „This is beyond horrible."

„That's quite an understatement." Fox shook his head „As a former victim of such blunt exploitation, this situation speaks to me on a quite personal level."

Nobody said anything for a moment. The commotion was forgotten instantly, and the rest of the robots still continued their shift, as if nothing has happened.

„See?" Skull turned to face them „I told ya: Okumura's a bastard."

„You were right."Joker agreed „It's clear we have to do something. Let's regroup and come back tomorrow."

„Come oooonn." Skull groaned „What for regroup? Let's do this right now! Hell, I'm pumped for this!"

„I agree with Skull." Mona added „We haven't even done anything today. It's not like we're tired. We should secure at least some of the facility."

The Phantom Thieves, now including Skull, but lacking Panther (Ann hasn't answered her phone when Ren tried to call to let her know of the situation) looked at each other. It was clear that without the girl they'd be weakened, but then again, no one said they had to steal the treasure today. And after all, every day counted/ The sooner they would be through with Kunikazu Okumura, the better for his workers. Now, that they saw the man's palace, there was no way the Thieves would just let him go easily.

„Okay." Their leader nodded „But we're only continuing until we find a safe room. After that, we return home."

„Hell yeah!" Skull raised hist fist „That's what I'm talkin' about."

The blonde tried his best not to twitch when Joker smiled back at him and bumped his fist into Skull's one. He could not show that something is wrong. He needed to play along. Actually, he would prefer to sit by his mother side right now, but Akechi stressed how important it is that the Phantom Thieves continue working smoothly and quickly. That's why Ryuji was so eager to continue the exploration today.

„Let's go." Joker ordered and the Thieves jumped from the balcony they were standing at.

The Palace turned out to be space station. They didn't know yet how a space station was tied to Okumura's company, but that wasn't important right now, and they didn't really care about that. All that mattered was to steal his heart.

„Watch out." Makoto whispered „There's a Shadow up ahead."

Joker smiled as he hid in the dark. The moment the shadow turned around to continue his patrol, the teenager jumped on his back and grabbed the creatures mask.

„I'll reveal your true form!" He exclaimed, as he usually did when they manged to ambush an enemy. „Skull, Fox, Queen!"

The teenagers instantly backed him up, and Oracle and Mona withdrew to a safer distance to analyze the battle.

„All right' get em!" Oracle shouted.

There were three enemies: two Black Oozes and one Lilim.

„Kaiwan!" Joker yelled and grabbed his mask, and the Persona instantly manifested."Psio!" he commanded, pointing at the Black Ooze that was standing on his left.

He knew that particular shadow was weak against psychical damage, and as their opponents were already surprised with their appearance, he watched calmly as the wave of energy hits the Shadow, dealing it critical damage and causing to fall on the ground.

„Whoa!" Morgana exclaimed „Looking cool, Joker!"

The battle continued. He quickly defeated the half-concious Black Ooze, and Makoto finished off the Lilim by herself. Fox, however, had a tougher time, as none of his skills seemed to land a critical hit, and he was losing energy quickly, so Joker decided to have Mona switch with him.

Only the right Black Ooze was still alive, and looked terrified between the four of them.

„Captain Kidd" Skull yelled, taking off his mask. „Zio!"

The spell missed the target quite considerably, and instead a pile of huge, metal crates laying by the wall, shattering them all over the place.

„Oh, Skull, you're pathetic..." Morgana realized what he's done and his eyes widened .

Everyone, including the Shadow, was glancing between the cat and the blonde awkwardly, waiting for the latter's outburst. Joker held his breath and closed his eyes.

„That's not a nice thing to say to a teammate." The Shadow pointed out.

„I-i meant..." Mona tried to explain himself.

„Right back at ya, ya stupid cat." Skull responded halfheartedly. „MAZIODYNE!"

This time, the Black Ooze didn't have a chance. This huge amount of electricity concentrated on a single target literally caused it to explode.

„Crap." Joker whispered „I was going to have him join us..."

„We're clear." Skull placed his baseball bat back in the holder. „Let's go."

„Skull..." Morgana looked at him."I-"

„It's okay Morgana. It really is."

Play along.

Play along.

Again!

Again he insulted me and no one gave a shit!

Goddammit, play along!"

The atmosphere definitely changed. Up until now, the Thieves engaged in friendly small talk, but now, no one even looked at each other. Skull, which usually walked alongside Joker, withdrew to the back. The rest of the team kept sending him worried glances, but no one spoke. And frankly, it was better this way. He didn't need their words of comfort. If they truly cared about him, they should talk to the cat, not him. This whole situation simply reminded him why he left the Phantom Thieves in the first place.

But, still, why was he feeling so down?

„Watch out!" He raised his head as he heard Oracle's voice „Two shadows up ahead!"

What he felt didn't matter anymore. He needed to fight for his life.

This time they've encountered a Scathach and a Decarabia. Joker already had both Personas, so the fate of the Shadows was sealed, unless they had something really special to offer.

Joker nodded at him, Mona and Fox.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves decided to start off by once again summoning Kaiwan. The Persona's psychical damage was not strong against those particular Shadows, so he decided to switch to another one.

Yusuke concentrated on supporting the team, casting Sukukaja or providing help with a baton pass.

Morgana was clearly faring the best in combat, not only dealing the biggest damage, but also blocking and evading most attacks. Finally, the cat defeated Decarabia all on his own.

„Ha! It's almost scary how good I am!"

Skull looked at him with sudden anger. What a self-centered asshole, he thought.

But okay. Two can play this game.

The boy rushed in front, running past the surprised Joker and standing right in front of the Shadow.

„Come, Captain Kidd!"

He grabbed his mask.

It didn't bulge.  
„What?" he whispered „Captain!"

„Skull!" Joker shouted at him „Get away! Run!"

Not again. Not again.

Come on, zio! ZIO!

He grabbed as hard as he could, but sudden pain in his head caused him to stop and cry out in agony.. Everything was spinning.

Not in front of... Morgana.., ZIO!"

„SKULL!"

The pain suddenly shoot through his entire body as the Shadow attacked, casting Magarula on him and causing him flying into the nearby wall, and worse, burning him with bonus fire damage.

But it did not stop there – the Shadow clearly realized something was wrong with the boy and picked the easiest target. It continued to bomb him with skills and physical attacks, each one more painful then the previous one, until Morgana finally managed to down the opponent using one of his attacks.

„Skull!" Joker left the battle and together with Makoto rushed to his friend's side. Oracle just stood in her place, paralyzed. „Skull, answer me!"

Ryuji looked at him, half conscious.

„I-i..."

„Crap, this is bad!" Morgana ran towards them, observing the growing pile of blood around the boy „Come on! Dia! Dia!"

The blood loss stopped considerably, but it was clear the boy was still seriously injured. Ren checked his pockets, but he used all of his provision of items.

„Oracle? Oracle!" Ren turned to Futaba, but there was no contact with her. She was just observing the scene, her mouth wide. „Fox!" The leader turned to the blue-haired boy, „Gimme a Goho-M!"

The shadow behind them was left unattended. Makoto turned around and screamed, but it was to late. It casted Magarula again, hitting them all. The wind carried them away from the injured boy and slamming him into another wall.

Ren got up first, shaking with fury..

„Hama!"

The shadow didn't even manage to squeak as it was being erased from existence.

„Crap!" He ran towards the blonde. „Skull, stay with me. Fox, where's this damn Goho-M?"

„I'm trying, I'm trying!" The artist responded angrily, quickly scanning the pockets of his suit.

„Skull, what were you thinking!?" Queen whispered with tears in her eyes.

„I... I'm..." The blonde muttered something unintelligible.

„What was that?"

„I'm cold."

The last thing he saw were the terrified faces of his friends. His eyelids felt heavy

„Skull!? SKULL, NO! FOX, GODDAMMIT..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, the thieves were sitting in the hospital lounge with their heads buried in their palms. Noone left for the night.

Ryuji was laying in the hospital bed, undergoing treatment.. He had various injuries, including broken nose, concussion and internal bleeding that the doctors by some miracle managed to stop. Luckily, despite all of this, none of the crucial bones were broken. Although, he was in great pain, that even the medicines could not properly heal he regained consciousness a few hours ago. It appeared that he will survive.

„That idiot" Makoto shook her head „I just... what's gotten into him all of sudden? He was always quick-tempered but this..."

„I think it's my fault." The cat meowed silently from inside of Ren's backpack „I should just keep my mouth shut. I've provoked him and... why did we even agree to take him to the Palace? We knew something was wrong with his persona... we..."

„We thought that since he returned it will return to normal." Ren muttered „Or that we could protect him. It's not your fault, Morgana."

„But it is! Hell, not even my healing skills worked as they should. If Futaba hasn't snapped out of it..."

„Urgh..." The red-haired girl moaned. When Ryuji passed out, she realized his life signal is getting fainter. In the last moment, she used her life suppression skills, allowing Yusuke to find the Goho-M and return some of Ryuji's health. This was enough to bring him back to the real world and get him to the hospital. The rest was up to the doctors. „I didn't do anything."

„On the contrary." Yusuke muttered „You are the savior of his life. It's me who should be ashamed."

„None of us should be ashamed." Ren said sternly „Everyone did what he could. We all managed to save him together. That's what's important."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

„I never thought it could end like this." Makoto whispered „I mean... I knew we could die in there, but this concept was so unreal, you know? Like, I thought the chances were so low, and we were so strong that... but after today... seeing him beaten to a pulp, bleeding out..." the girl shook her head and buried her face again and dropped the bomb:"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Ren looked at her. As their leader he should be protesting, he should remind her that they;re the only one who can help people, but...he wasn't disappointed or surprised. He understood. What if they didn't manage to save Ryuji? What if one day they won't manage to save someone else? Exploring the Palaces was not a joke, and he just now understood in how big of a threat they were when they engaged in any fight. What if they were destined to all perish one day if they got too reckless?

„I agree." Yusuke muttered „It's quite hard to stay ambivalent after nearly witnessing our dear friend's demise."

„I don't want to do this either." Futaba muttered „It's just... too real."

„I understand." Morgana said silently „If none of you will be willing to continue what we do, I will truly understand. But I have to keep doing this. I have to find my memories."

Ren scratched his head.

„I think we're all too tired and terrified to be holding this conversation now. We'll talk about this some other day. After Ryuji gets better." He stood up „I'm going to buy a drink. Anyone wants coffee or something?

Makoto asked for a double espresso, and Futaba for a classic black coffee. The boy nodded his head and started looking for the nearest vending machine. He was not sure where it was located, but he felt he has to go for a walk – doing nothing was driving him insane. He hoped he could visit Ryuji soon.

„Ren!?"

The boy turned around as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

„Ann?" He asked surprised „What are you doing here!?"

„I could ask you the same thing!" She blinked „Wait... no offense, but you look like thrash. Did something happen?"

The boy puffed. Because of all that happened, they forgot to notify Ann. What was she doing here?

„Ryuji got back." He started slowly.

„He did?" The girl raised her eyebrows and asked in a indifferent tone. „He's not doing all of this alone then?"

„He figured out it doesn't make sense. But-"

„Oh, wow. So he actually has some kind of brain."

„Ann! But remember when I told you he could not summon his persona? Well... it happened again. We tried to call you, but you didn't answer. So, we went into Okumura's palace and everything was fine. But then Mona has made an unnecessary comment about how he's pathetic and..." he turned around to see if the cat wasn't following him „And I think that caused it. Ryuji has not been himself lately, and Morgana says when you can't summon a Persona it means you feel your bonds with others weakened. I think Mona pushing and causing him to snap may have led to this."

„But they've argued since they met! How's it possible that this is happening only now?"

Ren shook his head, indicating he doesn't understand.

„We thought that since he's back with us, his Persona would return to normal. But today it happened again, and he got attacked by a Shadow, and... And it almost killed him, Ann. If not for Futaba..."

The blonde girl gasped.

„Where is he!?" She asked, her voice shaking „I need to see him!"

„Ann, calm down!" He grabbed her wrists „He's safe, and..."

„Let me go!" She tried to struggle „I have to go"

„ANN! No one is allowed in!" The girl stopped trying to break free. Ren let go of her and she sat against the wall. „He's stable though. They will have to let us in, eventually."

„Ryuji..." She whispered „Oh my God... And I was calling him an idiot literally one minute ago..."

„Everything is going to be okay." Ren sat next to her, but felt he said those words to reassure himself, more than to calm her down „So what are you doing here?"

She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

„I- I came to visit Ryuji's mother. I had to turn off my phone, that's why you couldn't reach-"

„WHAT!?"

Ren stood back up and glared at his friend with his eyes widened.

„Say that again? Ryuji's mother is in the hospital!?"

„Yes." She appeared surprised. „I wanted to check in on her and the neighbor told me she tried to kill herself." The girl sighed „Poor woman. This situation obviously must have taken a toll on her too. Wait, so Ryuji did not tell you guys?"

The black haired boy turned to the direction he came from. The adrenaline and fear from what happened last afternoon were still strong, preventing any emotion to take their place. Still, he was sure that what he properly should be feeling now would be a strong mixture of shock, disbelief and a bit of betrayal.

„No." Ren responded simply „He didn't."

LINE BREAK

Twenty minutes have passed, and Ren still hasn't come back with their drinks. The silence was really heavy, and Makoto contemplated if she should go after him. She raised his head to speak to Futaba, but as she did this, she noticed someone that instantly made her stand up.  
„Akechi-kun!?" Makoto could not hide her surprise. „What are you doing here?"

„Good day to you too, Nijima-san." The detctive nodded to the teens „Sakura-san. Kitagawa-san."

„What are you doing here?" Makoto repeated.

„I just got informed that our missing friend Sakamoto has been found." Akechi's smile never left his face „To think he landed straight in a hospital, though... Anyway, I thought I'd come and pay him a visit."

„What do you want from him?" Futaba asked „No one is allowed in, anyway."

„Well, I thought I'll ask him where he's been." Akechi looked at her „Or what happened to him. It's not often missing people are being found in hospitals with serious in juries."

„That's what you want from him!?" Makoto yelled „To interrogate him!?"

„Such insolence!" Yusuke yelled and stood next to her „He just regained consciousness!"

„Exactly." Goro nodded. „I just thought I could ask him about the assailants while his memory of the event is still fresh..."

Makoto took a few steps and looked the detective straight in the eyes.

„Get out of here, Akechi." The girl hissed.

„Excuse me?" The detective raised his eyebrows, and turned around upon hearing the doors opening. „Ah, Isamazu-san." He smiled „Good to see you. I was just curious if I can maybe speak to the patient."

„No way!" Futaba yelled „Noone allowed in, right doctor?"

„Please, Isamazu-san." Akechi still smiled. „It's important. I must... insist that you let me in."

The doctor was about to deny. He should just say no, as he did to Sakamoto's friends. But there was such a... spark in Akechi's eyes that made him feel goosebumps, despite the boy being polite.

„Very well." He pushed the door open „Please enter."

„What!?" Yusuke yelled.

„That's unfair!" Futaba clenched her fists „What about us!?"

The doctor ignored the protesting teenagers and closed the doors after Akechi. Makoto could swear, that the second their eyes met for the last time, Akechi smiled to her in an extremely creepy way.

 **a/n: just in case - Don't worry, Haru will be in the story. I just planned to introduce her in a different way than in the game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Hello everyone! And welcome to A Fallout in The Team after such long break. Allow me to get right to the point: the bad news is, not everything in my life is yet fully settled. Good news is, I should return to fairly regular updates from now on. And the best news is, I present you another chapter:) I hope you'll enjoy !**

Ryuji was not asleep. That's just what he wanted everyone to think. He did not bother opening his eyes, even though he heard the door repeatedly open and close. He did not bother opening them even when he noticed quiet sobs near his bed. Not even when a warm, feminine hand was gently caressing his own. Ryuji was, obviously, not dead either. And that's a great shame because right now he really wished his injuries proved fatal.

Akechi's tone was not angry, condescending, or even rude. In fact, the detective appeared to be quite sympathetic towards him. He even told him that he's suspending their deal until Ryuji gets better. All that Ryuji was supposed to do, for now, was to observe the Phantom Thieves and notify him when they enter Okumura's Palace again.

And that was exactly the thing Ryuji dreaded to do. He had severe doubts any of the teenagers actually wants to return to that place after what happened. They have, for the first time ever, realized how endangered they are in that other world. How, exactly, was he supposed to convince them to return there and risk their lives, when they nearly watched him lose his own? And just what was, Akechi actually planning to do? His thoughts raced to his mother, laying in her bed a few rooms from here. Was she awake, too?

He told himself he is doing this for her sake. That he is only trying to punish the people who caused this whole situation. The Phantom Thieves.

But… was it really their fault?

He felt his gut shrinking at the thought. It was HIM who needed to show off his pride, HIM who ran away, and HiM who lied to his mother a few hours before her suicide attempt. Maybe HE was the bad guy all along? Had he just returned home that day… he could simply cut contact with his friends. Avoid Ann, avoid Ren, not talk to the others. Sure it would hurt, seeing them at school or in town… but it definitely hurt much more now. And had he done that, he could just live a slow, normal life with his mother. But no, like a half-assed idiot he was, he just took off and vanished not thinking about anyone but himself.

The doors opened again. He heard Makoto talking with someone, and her footsteps leaving the room. She has been sitting there for quite a while. They all were there. For him. After he basically abandoned them just a few days earlier. Did they already know about his mother? About him not telling them,? And now, he was going to have them walk right into Akechi's trap?

But then, he remembered Goro's voice: „ _I told you about the possible extra benefits, didn't I?"_ His mother was under the care of the very best doctors in Tokyo, perhaps in Japan right now, and all thanks to Akechi. And it was because he promised to help him catch the Phantom Thieves. If he backs away at his words now, there's no doubt so will Akechi.

„Dammit." He whispered to himself „What the hell am I supposed to do?"

 **LINE BREAK.**

The detective did not look at the bald man sitting at the other side of the desk. He looked outside the window, where the rain kept getting heavier and heavier.

„You seem perplexed." Masayoshi Shido squinted his eyes „Is the boy… uncooperative?"

„Not at all." Akechi returned his gaze to the politician and flashed him his most professional smile, even if he felt his hands shaking and barely stopped himself from strangling the man with his bare hands whenever he looked at his face.

„Everything is going very well. Sakamoto-kun is going to help us bring the Phantom Thieves down."

„I hope so." Shido replied with a small, almost undetectable smile of his own „There can be no obstructions on the path of my social reform." „Your plans are bigger than any of this, aren't they, Shido-san?" Akechi chuckled „The Phantom Thieves are nothing but a minor hindrance. However they tried, they would be powerless against you." „I'd like not to take unnecessary risks." The politician muttered, „Every insect that opposes my desire will be squished!" He slammed his fist into the desk „Especially the kind that knows about the Metaverse."

Shido got up from his desk. He walked to the huge window, that basically took the entirety of the southern wall of his office. He looked down, onto the sunset city below. Soon, very soon, he will be admiring that view as the leader of the entire nation.

„The ignorant masses ultimately always just want someone to lead them" He muttered „Someone to control them. Whether they know it or not, whether they like it or not, they are too afraid to think for themselves, so they look for a strong, brave leader to guide them. Someone not afraid to get his hands dirty from time to time. And in the end, as long as he manages to convince them that _oh, I am doing this all for you, I am doing this so we are strong, I am doing this so our children can be safe…_ they are just happy that they don't have to think or decide for themselves. That is the truth that I have brought to light, and that is why I WILL get elected." Shido turned around to face Akechi „I am not afraid to get MY hands dirty. I am not afraid to do what's right. Are you?"

„Of course not" Akechi responded, „I stand with you one hundred percent, Shido-san."

„How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name?" The man hissed and Goro felt his professional smile fade a bit.

„That kid… whatever his name is..." Shido waved his hand as he sat back in his chair „What are your plans after he fulfills his role?"

„Well, he's going to testify as a Key witness." Goro replied, „He doesn't know about anything, so the chance he'll become problematic is low..." „But there is always a chance." The politician interrupted him with his voice raised „No. We can't take any risks at this stage. When he stops being useful, I need you to… do what you do best."

Akechi bit his lip and wondered for a bit, then neared in to Shido a bit.

„Is this really necessary? We already agreed on what to do about their leader… even if I make this to look like a suicide, don't you think someone will notice the connection? I mean, Sakamoto is Amamiya's best friend, so if the leader of the Phantom Thieves kills himself, then his best friend dies in a mysterious way, someone may get onto us."

„That's why you are here, aren't you?" The politician interrupted him again „I want you to do it so there won't be any doubt he just suffered an unfortunate accident. Hit him with a car, if it's necessary, Have him drown while bathing."

„How about I just back out on my word in the last moment? Say his testimony wasn't enough and have him arrested? We have connections. We can place him in a solitary cell, or fake a medical record and have him placed in a psychiatric ward?"

„Oh, for God's sake!" Shido looked at him with irritation „You haven't become all sentimental for that boy, haven't you?"

Akechi blinked a few times and backed away.

„No. Of course not, I don't get what are you trying to imply. I just feel that if we start overusing my ability for such trivial cases..."

„After the election." Shido clearly was not even listening to him anymore „There will be some… cleaning that will need to be done. There's a whole list of trash that doesn't understand it's place in society. Of people that became irritating or unnecessary. I trust you are fit for the job. You proved countless times you are. And I assure you, that your reward will be absolutely worth it. But if you disappoint me with this, I will have no need for you anymore. Sooner or later, the rest of Wakaba Isshiki's research will be deciphered. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to go to that other world myself. So you better prove you are still worth something to me, is that clear?"

Goro wasn't sure if his mask was still present on his face. His eyes were burning with hatred, he barely kept his hands from reaching out to the politician and slamming that arrogant prick's face right into his desk.

„Of course." He nodded his head „I apologize for making you upset."

„You haven't made me upset. You made me irritated." The man shook his head „Although I guess it's fair for a teenager your age to still have doubts about his place this. But remember, who made you famous, and who made you rich. And there is still so much more that you can accomplish. But only with me, Goro." Akechi felt a cold shiver down his spine as Shido said his first name „Only with me."

„I know." The teenager nodded his head. „I apologize once again. It was not my intention to make you irritated or dissatisfied. As I said earlier, my loyalty is only with you.

Shido nodded his head and looked at him impatiently, without saying a word and Akechi understood he had to leave the office. This conversation reached its conclusion.

„Right. I better be going" He nodded his head „Gotta prove myself useful. Otherwise, I fear, when the election comes, I may turn out to be irritating and unnecessary." Shido gave another almost undetectable smile at the joke.

„Don't worry." He assured, „You're not on that list."

Goro bowed down with respect and entered the hallway.

„Asswipe." He hissed the moment he closed the door.

 **LINE BREAK**

Ann was sitting by the boy, holding his hand tightly.

„It's going to be okay." She whispered „I know things aren't exactly looking the best right now. I know. But it's going to be okay. Your mom will get better, and you will too… and then you'll return to us, and we'll make a big party for you. And we are going to celebrate and have fun together again… just as normal teenagers do. Not as Phantom Thieves."

Ryuji kept his eyes closed. Just listening to Ann's words caused that heavy and unpleasant feeling in his chest to return.

He heard the automatic door open, and someone else went inside.

„Go home, Ann." he recognized Ren's voice. „You've been sitting here for six hours now."

„That's okay. I can stay a bit longer."

„You're tired."

„No, I am not." She responded, but it was obvious she was lying. „I'm fine, I just..."

„You have dark circles under your eyes! You can't keep doing this to yourself. Go home, get some sleep. I'll stay with him."

She sighed.

„All right, all right. I'll go. But..."

„Yeah, I'll give you a call if anything comes up."

Ryuji heard the noise of her footsteps, then the automatic door opened again, and she left. Ren sat down on the only chair by Ryuji's bed.

„You're not asleep at all."

Shocked, the blonde instinctively opened his eyes, and immediately cursed himself mentally for it. But it was too late now, and he could not pretend anymore. With a little bit of pain, he turned to face his black-haired friend.

„How did you know?"

„You're snoring. I just remembered the Hawaii trip. You kept Mishima awake half of the night."

Despite the situation, Ryuji could not contain a small chuckle.

„Oh yeah, that! That… was… um..." His smile faded as he noticed Ren's expression did not even twitch „What?"

„Why didn't you tell us?" Ren didn't move his eyes away from him, and that hard, unpleasant feeling pressed even more on his chest as he already suspected what the next question will be „Why didn't you tell us that your mother tried to kill herself?"

 _Crap._ Now what!? Should he just play dumb? How? How does he pretend he didn't know about that? Or maybe he should just tell the truth… but that would probably mean also spilling the beans about his deal with Akechi.

„I guess... I didn't wanna push myself too hard on y'all." „What the hell are you talking about?"

„I just barely returned, yeah? It'd be awkward. Like, for real, the first thing I do after comin' back is pushing my personal problems on you? And with investigatin' Okumura on top of that?"

„What are you hiding, Ryuji?"

His heart nearly stopped, and his eyes bulged so much he was sure they're about to fall out of sockets.

„What?"

„I know you too well to believe such bullshit". Ren exclaimed „You know you could have just told us. Or if you didn't want the rest to know, at least just told me, or Ann. Or even Sojiro. Now you pretend to be sleeping when we come to check on you. What the hell is going on!?"

„What are you tryin' to say?" Ryuji felt a sudden rush of guilt mixed with anger „I ain't hiding nothin'! Nothin' is going on!"

„A few days ago you had a fight with Morgana and basically yelled that you don't want anything to do with us anymore. The next day you suddenly re-appear and want to start investigating Okumura. Meanwhile, your mother nearly commits suicide, and you don't bother telling us, and on top of that, we have your Persona going rogue and nearly causing your death not once, but twice! I'd say something definitely is going on! Why did it all happen if..."

„BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALL TREATIN' ME LIKE SHIT OR SOME SORTA PUSHOVER THAT CAN BE HUMIlIATED, MAKEN FUN OF OR INSULTED AND NO ONE GIVES A CRAP! AND I TRIED MY BEST TO HELP AND ALL I EVER GOT WAS MORE AND MORE LAUGHS AND I JUST COULDN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! THAT'S WHY IT HAPPENED! THAT'S WHY I LEFT!" Ryuji suddenly found enough energy to scream so loud he literally made Ren jump on his chair „Not only that monster cat is at fault! You all are! Don't you get that yet!? That day I ran I just lost control over myself, but yeah, sorry, I stopped trustin' you guys a long time ago."

„What do you mean?" Ren's tone drastically changed to a defensive one „What did we… What did I ever do…?"

„What?" The blond hissed and sat on the bed „Oh, I'll tell you what. Ya, remember that day the two of us went to gather info before investigatin' Kaneshiro. The day I was bein' groped by those two pervs? Because I sure do. You left me there. They… they could have raped me, and you knew that, Ren. I BEGGED for your help, and you just stood there, laughin' your ass off. _Show them your inner man._ So funny, hahaha."

„Ryuji..."

The black haired boy looked like he was about to cry. But Ryuji did not care. Not anymore. All that guilt he felt about his choice, about selling them to Akechi, that heavy feeling he felt in his chest was now gone. And now, for the first time, he felt free to say just what he felt.

„And you left me there, in the district I didn't know two shits about, and the next morning when I came to the Phantom thieves meetin' you didn't even ask me how I am. You just continued on as nothin' happened. You know what? I was this close to endin' it all back then. But then Makoto got into trouble and we had to help her and I just thought „eh, what's done is done" and life went on and only sometimes you said a brilliant joke like „Ryuji knows something?" Or „You're useless Ryuji., and..."

Suddenly, Ryuji started coughing rapidly and laid back on his bed, gasping for breath.

„Crap!" Ren cursed as he got up „Hold on, I'll get a doctor!"

The other boy just shook his head and pointed to a table.

„Not… doctor… water."

Ren did not remember how fast he reached the table where a jug of water was standing or how much did Ryuji drink, but at last, he stopped coughing and his breathing returned to normal after a few moments.

„Sorry," He muttered weakly „I shouldn't have said all that."

„No. You were right." Ren sighed shaking his head and sitting back down „We all treated you unfairly. What I did back then was just… awful. I can't blame you for feeling this way."

„I don't know, don't think if I really do..." The blonde buried his face in his hands „You wanna know what I'm hidin'? Ryuji asked „I'm scared. I don't have anyone except my ma, and if somethin' happens to her, I just… and somethin' weird keeps happening to my Persona, and I feel like because of this I keep losing control over myself on this side too, and we still have to defeat Okumura, and..."

„Right, there may be a problem with that." Ren responded „So far, noone wants to hear about returning to the Metaverse. Except for Mona, that is."

„Do you?"

„I don't know." The other teenager replied „Part of me really wants to go in there and at least finish the Okumra case, but after what happened..."

„People need the Phantom thieves. „ Ryuji interrupted „And okumura needs to be taken down. You saw that Palace, Ren."

„I guess." The other teen nodded his head „I guess we should just wait until you recover. When you do, we'll just talk it through together."

They engaged in small talk about the Phantom Thieves for a few moments more, but ultimately, Ren went home once again believing that the world needs Phantom Thieves. Ryuji, meanwhile, went to sleep thinking about when did he learn so much actor skills from Akechi, that he wasn't entirely sure himself if those last few sentences were honest, or just a trick to set the plan in motion again.


	9. Chapter 9

The first drops of rain pounded slowly on the window behind him. The sun was already begining to set, but he didn't turn the light on. Nervously, he tapped his fingers on his desk, trying to delay this moment. But he couldn't delay it forever…

With his hands shaking, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

„You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

„Ah, Okumura, yes." The strong voice at the other end sounded pretty irritated „Care to explain why you haven't answered any of my calls?"

„I-I'm sorry. There were some trouble at the company, and..."

„Stop it, I told you before. I don't care about your excuses."

„…yes, sir."

There was a brief pause after that, so Masayoshi Shido decided to take over the conversation.

„Is the girl getting ready?"

Okumura grimaced as if someone hit him. His heart stopped for a few moments, and all he could mutter was a quiet:

„Yes. Yes, she is."

„For your own sake I hope that's true."

„Please..." The man whispered „Please, isn't there any other way? I beg you, she's just 17. I'll give you whatever you want..."

„Oh, don't make me laugh, you're pathetic right now." Shido interrupted him harshly „You'll give me what I want? You know very well your contributionsto our cause lately are inadequate comparing to what you have received from us in the past."

„Yes, sir." Okumura closed his eyes „I'm sorry about this, it's just..."

„What have I just told you about making excuses!?"

Shido couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard the despair in the other man's voice.

„The Sugimuras are an extremely wealthy and powerful elite family with connections in all the right places. In other words, they're everything you were supposed to be. It would be foolish of me to reject their support just because Sugimura-san is a politician like myself. If it just so happens that his kid wants your daughter in exchange, so be it."

„Why Haru though? Why MY daughter!?"

„You think I will seriously question them about it after what a failure you turned out to be? Young Sugimura wants her, he gets her. End of story. Now stop your complaining and get back to work before we'll come for something more than just your brat!"

„Then do." Okumura whispered, slowly reaching for his glasses and putting them on his desk „If it's either my life or her safety… I'd rather you come for me."

Shido chuckled.

„Oh, don't think we'll let you off the hook that easily." He paused for a moment „Start paying off your debt. We want more money."

„I-i already have set the minimum production quantity bar to be twice as big as it used to." He tried to protest weakly „My employess are working twice as hard as the workers in other companies, I don't think they'll be able to..."

„Have them work three time as much or I will personally make sure your beautiful daughter loses more than her virginity."

And with that the conversation was over.

 **LINE BREAK**

Ryuji was being discharged. After more than a week in the hospital, he was allowed home. But somehow, that didn't really please him. His mother was still there, still unconscious. What was he supposed to do? Return to an empty house where everything will remind him of her?

The doctors told him her condition is stable and she wasn't in any life-threatening state. But they also told him there's no telling when she'd wake up.

„All packed up and ready to go?" Futaba tried to tease him as he left his hospital room for the final time, but only got an annoyed grunt in return. „Come on, don't be such a downer. You know, Ann has been writing diaries about that day! I totally hacked into her phone!"

„What!?" both blondes looked at her shocked.

„You hacked into my phone?" Ann yelled „Why!?"

„Nah." The red-hair shook her head „I was simply teasing you."

„WHA-" Ann looked like she was about to explode.

„For real?" Ryuji looked at his friend „You've been writin' a diary about me?"

„NO!" She yelled, waving around „No, that's.., haven't you heard her? She was teasing us, she hasn't even seen any of those entries!"

„Oooh?" Futaba raised her eyebrows „Tell us more, Panther"

„Argh! Okay, okay I may have written one! ONE entry, okay! I was worried about you, I- oh,

goddammit, Futaba!"

„OK, that's quite enough." Ren interrupted as he approached them with the rest of the Phantom Thieves „Come on guys, this is a hospital, you're causing a scene."

„I must agree." Yusuke nodded his head „This shallow conversation is absolutely unfitting for this quiet place of rest and peace."

The Phantom Thieves, now finally all healthy and in good shape, left the Tokyo Municipal Hospital and stepped outside. The rain was pouring quite heavily for some time now, and the first car that passed them by splashed them heavily with water.

„Crap." Ren muttered, examining his now completely wet clothes „Why didn't we order a cab again?"

„N00B." Futaba, who was the last one to leave the hospital, received the least damage. „I'm pretty much resistant to water, ha!"

„What's going on, Makoto?" The blonde girl asked cautiously „You've been silent all this time since we came to pick Ryuji up."

„Oh-Oh… yeah, sorry, I suppose I was." The brown-haired girl blinked rapidly, snapping back to reality from the world in her own head „Sorry, I just…" She sighed „I can't stop thinking about it."

„Wait." Ren looked at her „You mean about him, right? About Okumura?"

The oldest girl in the pack slowly nodded her head.

„It's just… I know what I said before, back when we brought Ryuji here, okay? But at the same time it feels so wrong. After what we've seen, back in the Palace… Okumura is a scumbag who literally exploits his employees to death. What if we are the only ones who can help them? I mean, this app appeared on our phones for a reason, right?" The girl asked, and Ren whispered something strikingly similar to _Igor_ **„** I mean, we were all scared, right? We thought we might lose him back then, but after what I saw… if we just stopped and did nothing, I don't know if I could live with myself if I heard about yet another „incident" related to Okumura and his company."

The other teenagers stood quietly for a few moments

„Well, I get what you mean." Ann muttered quietly „Still, what happened that day was just so surreal, you know?" She giggled, but there was no humor in her voice „We kind of thought we were unstoppable, and nearly paid the price for this… and there is no guarantee this won't happen again. To any of us. So…"

„No, Makoto is right, Lady-Ann" Morgana peaked his little head from Ren's backpack for the first time. There were no cats allowed in the hospital, so Mona took his time to rest and probably woke up very recently „Look, I get it, after what happened to Skull everyone was terrified. However, ultimately it turned out we all managed and the best thing we can do is to treat what happened as a lesson. I also think we are the only ones who can help Okumura's workers, and.,."

„Oh, Really?" Futaba asked „Are you sure this has nothing to do with you wanting to reclaim your memories from Mementos?"

„What!?" Mona widened his eyes as he glared at the girl „Hell no! Okay, I will admit, this is a priority for me personally, but I can do this with or without you guys. What I mean is we are probably the only people with the knowledge of Metaverse. If using this place is really the only way to set things right, who else than us is up to the task? Look, we'll just have to keep an eye out on Skull, make sure he doesn't go rogue on us again, and.."

Upon noticing his codename, the blonde instinctively raised his head. He did not like the cat's tone at all. Again this condescending attitude. _Going rogue_? What did Morgana mean by that? Fine, he did mess up, but how was he supposed to know that he will not be able to summon his Persona once again? He just wanted to prove he is exactly as capable as anyone else on the team. This could very well happen to anyone else! Why is he always the one that gets the most shit from the cat for doing something wrong?

„Okay, let's ask him, then." Makoto's voice interrupted his thoughts as apparently the conversation was heating up „Ryuji?"

He opened his mouth for a few moments, surprising with the sudden question. Did he want to return to the Metaverse after everything that's happened to him?… He did not know. Despite being released from the hospital, he still was in some discomfort and pain, and the doctors told him that might very well be the case for the next few weeks. At the other hand, their adventures allowed him to be free, to be someone he could not be in his everyday life. To be able to run again.

Then again, there was that deal with Akechi, and he knew very well the Detective Prince will not let him go so easily, now that he signed all the necessary papers to be the Key Witness in that case. The teenager did regret his decision more and more with every day. After all, the other Phantom Thieves were there for him for every day after what's happened. They visited him daily, bringing him treats, cheering him up, and despite Ryuji's best attempts to still hold resentment against them for what's happened to his mom, he felt the feeling fade day by day.

But so did Akechi. That was really a surprise, when the detective first visited his hospital room a few days ago, the boy was sure Goro will start yelling at him, reminding him of his new duty and demanding results. Instead, Akechi asked how he feels and brought him a present. The detective did not visit as often as Ren and the others, but he continued to show up for the next few days, and Ryuji felt with every visit Goro opened himself up a bit more. The first time he did visit, they mostly exchanges polite small talk and Akechi left shortly after, but lately the detective began to bring up other subjects, such as trouble at his work and school, These last few visits really surprised Ryuji.

It was almost like the detective prince was trying to befriend him.

Ryuji, however, did know his role, he knew that he will have to make the Phantom Thieves return to the metaverse anyway, in order to help Akechi with his plan to catch them. Or, what he found himself contemplating more and more lately, to save them. And, if it was in any way possible, show Akechi the error of his ways.

„Ryuji?" Makoto looked at him expectingly.

„I..." The boy opted for the most neutral answer for now „I-i mean, I am barely back, I don't want to cause no more drama. You guys hafta make the decision. If y'all decide you're headin' back in, then I am going with you."

„Look, it is getting pretty late, and something tells me we should not hold such discussions here in the open." Ren stated „We'll meet tommorow after school, in the hideout. Then we will decide what we do."

„That would be the most logical solution, yes." Yusuke nodded his head „In that case, I am going to head for my lodging, so I can enjoy some rest and prepare for tommorow. Farewell, everyone."

 **LINE BREAK.**

„F-father?" The girl with brown, wavy hair opened the door. „You wanted to see me?"

„Sit down, Haru." Okumura ordered, not turning around from the window.

Silently, the girl complied. She slowly made her way to her father's desk and sat down in an uncomfortable chair. Her father still did not move.

„As you know, the day of your wedding with Sugimura-san is fast approaching. I trust you are doing your best to prepare?"

„Yes, father." The girl replied quietly „Yes, I am."

„Good. Sugimura-san is a very noble and respectful young man. I am sure you two will be perfect match for each other, even if you do not believe it right now." He still did not move away from the window.

Haru did not reply, but she looked down, clearly not believing her father's words.

„Father, is that really necessary?" She asked quietly „I know that you do it for the company, don't get me wrong, I care about Okumura Foods too, but…?"

„There are no _but's,_ Haru" The businessman started to feel a lump in his throat „Everything has already been agreed upon. You will be marrying the young Sugimura next month, and after that you will be moving in to his house. You have to understand that with his political power, Okumura Foods will become THE fast-food company everyone's talking about. Hell, we will be able to eliminate pretty much any of our competition overseas. I thought you understand your role as an Okumura daughter."

„Yes, father." The girl agreed quietly.

„Good. That's all I wanted to hear. Now get out of my office, I have loads of work to do."

Haru did not protest. She grabbed her purse and still looking down left the room as quickly as she could. Her father still did not twitch, did not even try to face her. Only when the doors to his office closed and he was sure his daughter would not return abruptly he slowly reached into his pocket and picked a tissue. With his hand shaking, he wiped off a tear that made its way through his cheek.

 **LINE BREAK.**

School was as boring as always, and the fact that Ryuji Sakamoto was never a good student was in no way helping overcome his disgust of Shujin Academy and most of the people that just so happened to be its' students. The teachers clearly paid no attention whatsoever to his sudden disappearance and return, but the students – quite contrary. He was more than sure he heard some kids whisper his name wherever he went, not to mention everyone was staring at him as soon as he was in their field of view.

Still, he didn't really care. Suffering through Kamoshida's abuse on his own (at least until Ren came to town) made him pretty much resistant to any insults or strange comments – so long as they did not insult his mother, Ryuji never reacted.

The teenager slowly dragged his feet through the staircase leading to the final floor. He was not in the mood to talk with anyone, honestly, he wished he wouldn't bump into Ren or Ann or Makoto. It was his first day back in school, and he wasn't ready to deal with this whole mess right now. After all, they were still supposed to meet up later.

Even though it was supposed to be closed, he knew a place he could hide from the world, just as he so often did back before starting the Phantom Thieves. Gently, he opened the doors leading toi the rooftop.

However that time, as he was surprised to find out, he was not alone.

A brown-haired girl was busy watering the flowers and humming a song to herself. He would leave her in peace, but the moment the door opened they squeaked, and she turned around to see him.

„Oh, hello there." She smiled „Sorry, i didn't realize someone else is using this place".

„Neither did I..." The boy sighed quietly. He really wished he did not have to bother with anyone right now „Look, ya look quite busy, so I'll just come back..."

„Oh, no, please!" The girl shook her head quickly „By all means, feel free to stay here. I was just going, actually. I need to hurry up so Chouno-sensei doesn't say I'm slacking off again. I'll just finish over here and go, okay?"

„Sure." The boy shrugged. This girl was actually nice to him, so he at least could try not to be an ass. „Eh, these are some nice flowers, uh..."

„Oh!" The girl blushed a bit as she took off one of her gloves and extended her hand „Right, where are my manners. Haru Okumura, pleasure to meet you."

Ryuji's jaw dropped.

„Oku… Oku… you mean, like…."

„Okumura, yes." She kept smiling and extending her hand „I'm guessing you heard my name before in school, after all my father runs the Big Bang Burger fast food chain. And you are…?"

„Oh, right. Ryuji Sakamoto, you… probably heard my name before too."

„No, can't say I did". Haru replied, although it wasn't clear if she genuinely did not know Ryuji's backstory or if she did, and just wanted to sound nice.

The two shook their hands, but „shook" was actually a bit too strong of a word. They basically barely touched each other, as Haru quickly withdrew her hand the moment Ryuji's skin touched hers.

„Oh, sorry." For some reason she seemed ashamed „I forgot… don't want to get you dirty."

„No problem." Ryuji assured her „So, is all of this yours?" He asked as he pointed at the flowers.

„Yes, indeed it is." She blushed a bit „I come here every day for a few weeks now. Did you know that taking care of flowers is a great way to let go of stress? I know that as a boy it might make you laugh but..."

„Why would it make me laugh?" The blonde shrugged again „You got this, I… got runnin'. People like different things. If that's what makes you happy, you shouldn't be worried what some random guy thinks of you."

„Wow." The girl chuckled „That's actually a quite smart way of looking at things. Thank you."

Her attitude was a bit strange, but the girl definitely was a pleasant person to be around. Ryuji had to admit his dark feelings are starting to calm down a little. He look around the entire rooftop and just now started to realize how much it changed since he was here – thanks to Haru, of course. Her flowers were literally everywhere.

„Whoa." He shook his head with disbelief „All of this is yours? Kinda crazy to think."

„Thank you." She smiled „At first I was only growing some plants at home, but my father didn't really like that. Thankfully, the principal was kind enough to allow me to come here. I suppose these flowers do make the school look nice, after all. And well, I always wanted to start growing plants that are a bit exotic."

„Exotic?"

„Oh, yes." She pointed „Like that one over there. That's _Calathea,_ a South American plant. It requires a certain humidity and a special kind of humus soil which makes it hard to grow in Japan, but..."

„And you made it grow on a freakin' school rooftop!?"

„Well, luckily it adapted, however it's by no means a perfect specimen. It..."

„You're freakin' amazin!" Ryuji patted the girls' back.

And then, something very strange happened.

Haru gasped, but that only took a split second. The next moment she turned to face the boy and her open palm hit the teenagers cheek with such a strong force it made Ryuji stumble a few steps away from the girl.

It was probably one of the hardest punches Ryuji ever suffered, not counting the ones dealt by Shadows in the Metaverse. He clossed his eyes in pain, but he clearly felt something leaking from his nose. Upon opening his eyes, he rubbed his finger below the nose and saw red. He quickly squeezed it tight.

„Hey, what the eff!?"

„Sorry!" The girl paled, covering her face with her hands „Oh my God, I am so sorry, I.. I'm..."

The girl made some unintelligible noises and quickly ran in the direction of the exit, still covering her face in her hands and sobbing quietly.

„Hey, wait!" The boy extended his free hand after her „It's ok, you didn't hit me _that_ hard!"

But the girl did not come back, leaving Ryuji wide-eyed.

 _What was that about?_

 ** _a/n_** **Well, now I am officially back with both of my stories! Sorry guys, I know this chapter was a bit lackluster and overtalked comparing to the other one, but I'm just getting back into writing again, so I decided to have this be more of a "training-chapter" for me. After all, comparing to "Tales of an Evil Mind" this story needs careful planning and consideration of what I'm doing next. Don't worry, from the next chapter there will be more action :)**

 **I'll update "ToaEM" in a day or two, and then will try to stick to a schedule for both of my stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

They were sitting next to each other, yet not a word was spoken. The only sound in the air was that of the chopsticks regularly hitting the plate as they were about to finish their dinner. Still, despite them being siblings, and eating sunday's dinner together, the atmosphere was as far from what you'd call friendly as possible.

The young prosecutors eyes burned through Makoto's skull, or at least that was what the girl was feeling. She could not shake the feeling that Sae knows something she's not talking about. Finally, when the silence got too heavy, the girl sighed quietly, put her chopsticks down on the plate and stared back at her sister.

„Sis, is there something on your mind? You've been staring at me ever since we've started eating."

„I did?" The young prosecutor blinked a few times, apparently snapping back to reality „I'm sorry, work's really stressing me out lately." The woman said as she picked up the last piece of chicken from her plate. „Your friend Sakamoto has been found, did you know about that?"

Makoto took a long, good sip of apple juice.

„Really? Wow, that's a relief." The girl responded as she put down the glass.

„You don't seem surprised" Sae looked at her closely „Or relieved. Have you by chance known that already?"

The way Sae stared at her made Makoto shiver. Sure, of course, she knows Ryuji has been found – after all, she, along with the other members of the Phantom Thieves got him transported to the hospital after his _incident._ Sae, however, apparently did not know that. So Makoto decided to do one of the things she does best – and once again, she was a pretty good liar when it came to speaking with Sae.

„No, of course I haven't." She gave Sae a brief smile „How would I? I've been preoccupied with studying for the finals. And besides, haven't you told me yourself that I shouldn't bother with him?"

„Very well." The prosecutor nodded after a few more seconds „Though I believe you should know about the state he's been found in."

„His state?"

„Yes. He has been transported to the hospital with severe injuries, including internal bleeding. It was a miracle that the doctors not only managed to save him, but his condition improved significantly over the last few days."

„Oh no!" Makoto hid her face behind her palms and for a few seconds wondering if she's not overacting „What… what happened?"

„Well, he claims he has been living on the streets and got attacked by some punks, but we do not believe this for a second. We think there's something else going on. That's why I'm asking you once again: do you know what was happening to Ryuji Sakamoto that past couple of days?"

Makoto felt her cheeks burning and suddenly felt unable to keep eye contact with her sister. She could not shake off that awful feeling that her older sister knows more than she lets her know.

„No, I don't." This time she's pretty much sure her voice is shaking „And besides, why are you telling me so much about this case? You've never shared what's going on in your job with me this much."

Sae looked up at her and for a few seconds looked like she wanted to say something, but then she simply picked up her plate and went to the dishwasher.

„Never mind.. You're right, I should not share the details of my work with you. It's strictly classified intel, after all." She muttered as she put the plate inside of the machine „Don't you need to study, Makoto? Those are your final months of high school, your entrance exams are coming up and it's not good that you are wasting your time hanging out with someone like Ryuji Sakamoto instead of getting ready."

„Yes, sis." The brown-haired girl bowed her head down and also picked up the plate. „You're right. I was actually supposed to go to Cafe Leblanc to help another friend with studying, he doesn't understand math and he has a big exam coming up, so..."

„Ren?" Sae looked her in the eyes „Ren Amamiya? The boy living with Sojiro Sakura now?"

Makoto raised her eyebrows in shock.

„Y-yeah… How did you know his na-?"

„I've been to LeBlanc myself a few times due to... some other work-related stuff." The prosecutor muttered, but Makoto realized she must be talking about the case related to the murder of Wakaba Isshiki. „Met him a few times there, and well, if you're a public prosecutor and suddenly a strange boy appears to move in with a man whom you're investigating it is your job to gather as much data about him as you can." She activated the machine „Did you know he has a criminal record?"

„Y-yeah." The girl bit his lip „But sis, it's not like that! Ren's simply not the kind of guy who'd just assault some-"

„You'd be surprised." The prosecutor responded calmly, yet again not letting her sister finish. „You want to say that he's too calm and quiet to do something like that, right? You'd be surprised how many _well-mannered_ people now rot in prisons because of crimes no one ever suspected they'd be capable of committing." Her mind went back to Ren's file, laying on top of Akechi's desk when the detective was interrogating Sakamoto. The file with three words written in big, red letters on top of the Amamiya's photo: Suspected Phantom Thief. „Tell you what, Makoto, I'll be joining you. I'm actually in the mood for some coffee and curry myself."

„What?" Makoto's eyes widened with shock and suspicion „Sis, we just want to study. Can't you just let us?"

„After all, I haven't spoken to Boss about that other case in weeks, too." This could have easily been an opportunity to catch two birds with one stone, Sae deduced „I'm not asking you to let me come with you, Makoto, I am telling you I will. Go get your coat, we'll leave as soon as the machine stops washing."

 **LINE BREAK**

After school, when Ryuji was about to leave Shujin Academy and head to the planned Phantom Thief meeting at LeBlanc, he spotted her again: Haru Okumura was standing alone in the empty corridor, face turned to the wall and face still buried in her hands, clearly still ashamed. The blonde stopped at the bottom of the staircase, but there wasn't any teacher or student that could help the girl, ask her what's wrong, cheer her up a bit. Just as always in this godforsaken school. Carefully, the teen walked toward the brown-haired girl. Haru might have hit him earlier, but the boy knew very well that it was not a normal situation. The girl back then was visibly distraught, and when people were distraught, sometimes they acted before they thought – Ryuji knew that very well from his own experience. He remembered how he was the first week after Kamoshida's actions against him; after his teammates turned against him. Haru Okumura was clearly suffering, but suffering… of what, exactly?

Surprisingly gently, making almost no noise the boy walked up to the girl. He was about to make yet another mistake of tapping the girls' shoulder, but fortunately he stopped himself in the last moment and simply spoke up gently.

„Hey."

The girl squeaked, turned around and for a split second the boy was sure she is going to punch him again, but luckily Haru managed to control herself. Still, when Ryuji looked at her he felt sick to her stomach, as he understood that the girl was not hiding her face in shame –no, she was crying.

„Oh." She attempted to smile, but of course, under these circumstances she hardly managed to „S-sakamoto-kun… what's up… you're going home, right? Um… I...look, I am sorry..."

„What's goin' on?" The boy stared at her wide-eyed „You're cryin'? If it's because of what happened earlier, don't worry about it, I'm fine now. I hold no grudge. "

„Really?" This time she managed a weak smile „Thank you. That's not it though – I mean… it kinda is, but..." She sighed and looked down „I'm sorry, Sakamoto-kun, I'm tired, I'm going to head home, okay?"

She walked past him without saying anything more, but Ryuji did not have any intentions of leaving her alone, not when she's crying. Because he did remember how hard it was on him, when he was the one crying after the Kamoshida incident and had no one to rely on. _Man up, Sakamoto._ He winced as he remembered the words of one of his former track teammates who caught him during a similar situation in the boy's restroom _This is all your fault, so just man up._

„Hey, come on." He ran up to her „You can't just cry on me an' expect me to walk away. What is goin' on?"

The girl did not respond, she just picked up her pace.

„Please, say something! Maybe I can help ya..."

„Please, just leave me alone, Sakamoto-kun." She glanced at him weakly. „Noone understands. No one can help."

The boy looked at her, but slowed down defeated. He understood he's not going to get anything out of the girl in her current state. Maybe tomorrow, when she calms down a bit he'll find help and try to talk again. Maybe she'll open up then. Something was clearly going on, that much he knew, but what or who could have make Haru cry and act so -

Rapidly, the boy stopped, as did his trail of thoughts.

That's Haru Okumura.

Haru OKUMURA.

He clenched his fists in his pockets and quickly ran back after Haru.

„Hey, wait." He decided to be brash „Is this about your father?"

She stopped and turned to face the boy.

„What do you know about my father?"

But it was then when Haru opened up to him and soon after they were both sitting by a table in one of the local Cafes. This place reminded the teen about LeBlanc and the meeting he was supposed to attend, but he also was not about to give up on Haru. Especially since if what he's been suspecting was remotely true, then to him the question was not „Should we return to the Palace?" anymore. It was „WHEN are we returning to the palace?". He just needed to get as much intel as he could from Haru so she would confirm his suspicions.

„My dad." The girl spoke quietly, looking down at her cup of coffee „He started acting strange about a year ago. Okumura Foods and Big Bang Burger were always important to him… to us. But lately, this is literally everything he talks about. I come back home, want to say hi to him and he's yelling at me to go away because he's constantly on the phone with someone. He was always a good father, but… especially those past few weeks its like he's constantly avoiding me. He also started getting those phone calls even in the middle of the night, and when I ask him about it he's just yelling that he's taking care of the company and I should not interfere with his business."

"Sounds terrible" Ryuji commented, but he had a feeling the worst is yet to come.

"A few months ago..." Haru took a deep breath and looked down at her feet "A few months ago he started getting affiliated with that politician, Sugimura-san. Apparently he is very influential and decided that supporting Big Bang Burger is a good investment. But... um... his son... when he saw me, he immediately started hitting on me. And I don't know what happened, guess he must have told his father or something because Sugimura-san apparently changed terms of the deal. He..." she closed her eyes, "He told my father that if I don't marry his son, he will stop supporting our company."

"WHAT!?" The blonde stood up and yelled, causing the people sitting by near tables to look at him "ARE YOU FOR REAL!?"

"Please, calm down, Sakamoto-kun." Haru asked quietly.

The boy shook his head with disbelief and sat back down.

"Don't tell me your father agreed!" The boy muttered, nearing in to the girl, who nodded his head.

"Not only that, he wants me to move in with the Sugimuras."

"Son of a bitch." The blonde hissed, before paling "Wait, that Sugimura kid... he didn't?"

"No." She shook her head. "But whenever we're out in the public Sugimura-kun makes me hold his hand, like I was his wife, and when we're alone, he... he keeps talking about what's he going to do with me when I move in with him, tells me to get ready...and I hate him. He made me resent everything, especially getting touched. That's why..."

"That bastard." Ryuji clenched his fists. "What kind of father does something like that!?"

"Well, truthfully, father does not know about that part." Haru muttered "He knows that I don't want to marry Sugimura, but I never told him... Not that it would help, anyway."

"But still!" Ryuji said "He arranged a political wedding against your will! If that's not fucked up, what is?"

"That's just what it is." Haru whispered "I told you before, noone can help."

Ryuji looked at the girl, who was still looking down at her feet, her Caffe barely started. So that was what going on.

Okumura was a bastard, there was no denying it now. There was no excuse for what he did and Haru... Haru needed help. Now that Ryuji got to know her better, got to understand her problems, there was no way he'd let it go. He finally got proof - Okumura needed to be taken down.

"Come on." The boy stood up "We're goin'".

"Huh?" She looked up at him "Going? Where?"

"Just... Come on, okay?" Ryuji helped her grab her stuff "I'm gonna introduce you to someone."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **"** That's quite a big group you're tutoring, Makoto." Sae stated blankly as soon as the LeBlanc door closed "I thought you're only coming over to help Ren study?"

Her eyes wandered across the room. Across the surprised faces of Ren Amamiya, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa and Futaba Sakura. And of a black cat's, which appeared genuinely as surprised as the teenagers.

"I'll take one house blend, boss." The prosecutor sat by the counter, only getting a "hmpf" in response.

Makoto quickly walked up to the table her friends were sitting by. All of them were staring at her visibly confused, and Ren mouthed a silent _Tutoring?_ , but the girl quickly shook her head, indicating not to speak.

"Ok, sis!" She turned around "You drink your coffee, and we'll be going to study upstairs..."

"Why?" The prosecutor raised her eyebrows "Can't you just study here? I'm not going to interrupt, in fact, I will gladly help you with the material.

She didn't want to doubt Makoto. She preferred to think her sister is honest with her. But still, judging by her... strange choice of friends lately, like Sakamoto or Amamiya, she had her suspicions. And now, when she saw Kitagawa and Takamaki here, both also suspected of being the Phantom Thieves, the sound of alarm bells in her head started to get louder and louder.

Calm down, she tried to convince herself.

Sakamoto told you, she's not a Phantom Thief.

Unless he lied.

"Ummm..." Makoto looked around, feeling as if she was losing ground. "Okay, then... Ren, what were we supposed to study today?" The girl asked before quickly mouthing _arithmetics_.

However, she was never good at silently mouthing things, and due to the circumstances of the situation, Ren was not as attentive as she hoped.

"A-arithmancy?" The boy asked, and Makoto facepalmed mentally.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sae raised her eyebrows "I didn't realize that's what's being taught at schools nowadays."

"Ah, I meant arithmetics." The black-haired boy quickly realized and corrected his mistake "Sorry, a blunder."

The doors to LeBlanc opened once again.

"Sakamoto-kun, where have you taken me?"

"Just trust me, Haru, okay? I need to introduce you to..." Ryuji was the first one to cross the threshold and immediately paled noticing the situation "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Hello, Sakamoto." Sae greeted him coldly "Joining the study session, are you?"

Ryuji took a long, careful look around LeBlanc and felt a strange mixture of emotions. Primarily though, he was shocked and feared. He got into helping Haru so much, that he completely forgot about the situation he was in. He forgot about what happened back in Okumura's palace, about how he was dumb enough to get caught before that, about his deal with Akechi and about the simple fact that he's not just a simple Phantom Thief anymore. That he's supposed to help bring them down.

"Sakamoto-kun?" Haru entered LeBlanc after him "What is going on? You're pale."

"Oh." Sae noticed her just now "And you are…?"

"Never mind that, sis." Makoto interrupted "We're just getting this study session started, are you two coming in or not?"

"W-wait." Haru looked at the boy "You brought me to a study session? I thought you said I have to meet someone?"

The blonde bit his lower lip. Now he was in trouble. Just what was Sae Nijima doing here? Will she spill the beans about him?

No, she wouldn't. Him and Akechi had a deal.

And besides, she knew very well if she did then Ryuji would, in turn, tell the Thieves about the „trap" her and Akechi have set up for them.

„Well?" Sae looked at Haru expectingly „Aren't you going to sit down with the others?"

„Umm..."

The girl looked at the blonde, clearly unsure what to do. The blonde nodded at her slightly and she took a few steps towards the others. Ryuji also walked slowly in the direction of the table, but Sae stopped him.

„One moment Sakamoto. Boss, I actually came today because I wanted to speak to you about you-know-what. There are some files in my car, Sakamoto will help me bring them inside."

The woman got up from her seat and let the blonde boy know with a gesture that he should follow her. He did not know at all what the woman was scheming, but decided not to question her. Sae's car was parked a few hundred meters away from LeBlanc – after all, no vehicles were allowed near that residential area.

No words were spoken between them as they walked through the surprisingly empty street, at least until they reached the car – that's when Sae suddenly turned around, grabbed the boy by his shirt and pushed him against the vehicle.

„Hey!" Ryuji yelled as his back painfully hit the door of the car „What the eff!?"

„You fucking lied to me, Sakamoto!" Sae whispered „I asked you if Makoto is a Phantom Thief and you said _no_!"

„Wh-" Ryuji's eyes widened „What the hell are you talkin' about? Makoto's told you, we're here to do some studyin'..."

„Stop it." She hissed again „How stupid do you think I am!? You think I don't know why you met up today? _Study session!?_ I admit, there was a very small part of me that wanted to believe that, but once YOU of all people showed up I knew there's no way that's true."

„Hey!" Ryuji interrupted her in a flash of anger „Whatever's that supposed to mean!?"

„It means what it means." She tightened her grip „When did she join? Did you make her? There's no way such a great, talented student would join a group like this. When and how did you force her to be a Phantom Thief!?"

„Ok, first of all: we didn't _force her_ to do nothin'" Ryuji hissed, trying to free himself from her grasp „It's her that came to ask for our help!"

The prosecutor gasped and let go of the boy.

„You're lying." she snarled „YOU'RE LYING! Makoto's an honor student, she has a good home, she's got me, she wouldn't..."

„Oh really!?" Ryuji also raised his tone, losing his cool „She has _you?_ Then where the hell were you when she was needin' you? Hell, where were you half a year ago? Kamoshida was freely walkin' through Shujin's corridors, molestin' girls nearly EVERY DAY, and your sister could have easily became his next victim, an' what did you do stop it? Nothin'! Neither you, or any other parent or family member gave a shit? And you know who did? We did!"

„I… I never knew about this situation." Sae muttered before she was able to control herself „I learned about these rape cases from TV… if I did know, I'd..."

„Oh, really?" Ryuji smirked, but there was no humor in it „You didn't know? EVERYONE DID. Every parent. If ya are honest right now, then wow, she's clearly not trustin' you for a looooong time now."

 **„** Stop it."

But Ryuji was not going to stop. Oh no, he was just getting started. All the frustration, stress and anger of the last few days have finally found a way to free themselves and Ryuji was not going to stop them. Right now, for the first time in a long time, he felt free and that freedom allowed to say things he'd never be brave enough to say before, words that he'd never believe he is capable of wording earlier.

„Ya seriously haven't noticed how long she's spendin' time with us? Don't tell me, you actually believed all she was doin' after school was participatin' in study sessions? You probably never even realized she started hangin' out with friends, right? No, because to you, all she should care about is books and studyin'."

„Those are her ambitions!" The prosecutor hissed „So she doesn't end up becoming someone like you"

„Those're YOUR ambitions, not hers!" The blonde interrupted „And you honestly thought books're gonna stop her from choosin' her own path in life? Well… ya kinda failed, ya know? And, if you couldn't tell, she is far happier hangin' with us than bein' with you. You know what? Because we allow her to be herself. But sure, the Phantom Thieves are sooo evil, right?"

For a few good seconds, Sae just stood there, paralyzed. Then…

„You piece of..." She spoke up in a different voice „You lying sack of shit! That's it! I'm blowing your cover."

Now it was Ryuji who suddenly became very pale and paralyzed. The world around him spun uncontrollably.

„What?" He asked as he watched her walk away „Wait, you can't!"

„You think you have just truth bombed me, don't you, Sakamoto?" She asked „Well, now I am the one who's going to truth bomb your friends. I wonder how they are going to react when they learn that their beloved fellow Phantom Thief sold them out."

„If you do this..." Ryuji ran after her, mindlessly repeating his own thoughts from a few moments ago „If you do this, I'm gonna tell them about that big trap you're preparin'. The big operation will be a no-go."

Sae's lips formed a thin line, but the woman did not reply. There were too many thoughts inside her head to form even one more statement. This… this could not have been happening! Makoto was not a Phantom Thief! She could not be!

The Phantom Thieves were criminals. They needed to be arrested. To be dealt with.

But if Makoto was one of them, then…

Then Sae would have to put her own sister behind bars. Potentially on death row.

She tried to deny it in her head, but the more she did, the more logical it became. She was coming home later and later, Sae didn't want to comment, but she was sure the girls' grades dropped a bit those last few months. Now it was obvious: what else could she have been doing, than spending time with this… group?

Sakamoto was a loud, foul-mouthed, rude idiot that unfortunately happened to be right at least when it came to one thing: Sae did not know when did all of this start. She didn't know when exactly Makoto stopped frequenting libraries and started hanging out with the Phantom Thieves. Come to think of it, her sister stopped sharing the details of her life with her a long time ago. And if Sakamoto was right about this one… could he have been right about everything else? Was Makoto a Phantom Thief really of her own free will?

She stopped abruptly as -just with the corner of her eye – she noticed something in the window to Cafe Leblanc that caught her attention.

Makoro was sitting by the table, facing away from the window so she could not see her. But that's not what caught the prosecutor's attention. The girl was clearly laughing at something, along with the other teenagers. Sae… Sae did not remember when she last saw her laughing, or even smiling at her own home. Sakamoto's other words ringed in her head: _She is far happier hanging with us than being with you._

No. That's not true. It can't be.

Mechanically the young prosecutor reached the LeBlanc door and opened it, Ryuji quickly following her inside, now pale as a rock.

Rapidly, the laughter died down.

„Oh." Makoto was the first one to turn around, and Sae caught how the smile that was plastered to her face quickly died. „Hey sis, what's up."

„Guys, I have to tell you something." Sae began, but then felt something stopping her. And it wasn't even the fact that Sakamoto threatened to reveal the plan if she rat him out. No, it was the fact that another image just entered her mind – the vision of a court hall, and Makoto sitting there in handcuffs and a prison uniform, looking down with tears in her eyes as Sae reads the indictment. Proposed punishment: Death penalty.

„U-um.. sis?" Makoto raised her eyebrows.

„I-i-i..." The prosecutor looked around, then said in a tone that's much more quicker than a normal one „Turns out I have forgotten that file I've been searching for. I'm sorry for troubling you, Boss."

The blue-haired woman quickly turned around and headed for the door, passing by the now wide-eyed Ryuji.

„Sis, wait!" Makoto stood up „What's the hurry? Where are you going? What about me?"

„I got an urgent call, Makoto." The prosecutor answered without turning around „I need to go to work. You got some spare change to order a taxi, right?"

„Yes, I do, but… what's go-?"

But before she could finish, her sister quickly left Cafe Leblanc, and the girl turned to Ryuji with shock written all over her face.

„What on earth happened to her"?

 **a/n There we are! Another chapter out of the way, and another quite important one for the story, especially for Sae's character.**

 **Took me a bit more time to upload than I expected, but that's because I decided to drastically change the ending - originaly, after Sae returns to LeBlanc and starts revealing Ryuji's betrayal of the Thieves, she was supposed to suffer a sudden Mental Shutdown. The ending that I decided to go with is not nearly as shocking and unexpected, but it does give me room to grow this character and incorporate her into the story in a much better way.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one, as the Thieves finally begin to infiltrate Okumura's Palace for real ;)**


End file.
